


Handyman

by espioc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Agoraphobia, Breaking Things, Faction Politics, Fluff, Humor, Intoxication, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post War, Rating May Change, Wheeljack doesnt know hes being flirted with, but they dont know its mutual, mentioned sticky sexual interfacing, non-explicit mention of wet dream, non-explicit throwing up in chapter 4, self doubt, starscream doesnt know how to flirt, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc
Summary: (this fic became more in depth than originally planned)Starscream and Wheeljack live in the same apartment building, and Starscream would find any excuse to invite Wheeljack over, even if it means breaking something for him to fix. Fearing rejection, Starscream tries to never make his feelings known.Too bad everyone around him isn't as oblivious as Wheeljack.
Relationships: Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 141





	1. The TV

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be one long fic, but I liked it as a chapter fic more. They're probably gonna be short chapters.

Starscream sat in his office trying to balance a light pen on one end. He had been trying to do this for 45 minutes now. The pen was rounded on both ends, but there was a tiny flat part at the top of the crest, and if he could just catch it then he could get the pen to stand up. 

After what must have been the hundredth attempt, Starscream huffed, and tossed the pen to the other side of the room. He rested his head in his hands and frowned. The war had ended 22,000 years ago, and Starscream had picked up a job writing a gossip column for Closeup, a shameless photo filled, celebrity stalking, hearsay reliant, magazine. 

He made good money. In the beginning of his career he wrote articles about himself, which was easy. No one knew that Starscream, of all people, was behind What's Up Weekly, the name of his column. 1200 years later and he was finally hitting writer's block. Most of the time he just made stuff up, loosely based on things he read from real articles. But now there was hardly any news, he'd already touched on everything, and the editor said they had to go a few weeks without talking about celebrity feuds. 

Starscream closed the laptop in front of him and stood up. He turned out the light and wandered into the living room. There he stood, with nothing to do. He checked his claws and checked his phone, and thought about getting a cube, but he wasn’t quite hungry, so he didn’t. When he couldn’t think of anything else to do, Starscream wandered to the TV, stuck his head in the back, and started pulling out wires. He cleaned up the mess, tossed the wires in the incinerator, and dusted off his hands. 

Starscream hummed a stupid pop song that was stuck in his head as he skipped up the steps of his apartment building, and sauntered to the door at the end of the hallway. He dusted himself off and checked for any scuffs and imperfections before putting his knuckles to the worn teal door and knocking. 

There came a clatter from the inside. Starscream swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted his stance. The door flung open, a thin wisp of black smoke trailed out of the apartment.

Wheeljack stepped out into the hallway. 

There was a tightness in Starscream’s throat. Wheeljack was standing so close to him. 

“Sorry,” Wheeljack brushed the soot from his mask. “I probably stink. What’s up?”

Starscream smiled. His spark skipped happily in his chest, completely unwilling to get rid of the proximity Wheeljack had so generously created. 

“My TV isn’t working,” Starscream said. “I can’t figure out what’s wrong with it.”

“Oh, The cable or the TV itself?”

“The TV itself. I can’t get it to turn on.”

“Huh,” Wheeljack took a rag out of his subspace and wiped off his hands and face. “Yeah, I’ll take a look at it.” He closed his door all the way. “I’m free now.”

Starscream resisted the urge to bite his lip. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Starscream made sure they walked beside each other on the way to his apartment. Wheeljack didn’t seem to mind being close to people, but Starscream still did his best not to loom. With how much taller he was than Wheeljack, this was sometimes difficult. Then again, maybe Wheeljack was used to taller people looming. 

Starscream didn’t want to loom over Wheeljack, if anything he wanted the complete opposite. He wanted Wheeljack to loom over him. 

Preferably while they were horizontal. 

Of course, that was something Starscream would never pursue. Wheeljack was a former Autobot, and he helped Starscream fix things, but anything beyond that was far outside the realm of possibility. 

Starscream stood by while Wheeljack played around behind the TV. Starscream took this opportunity to stare at Wheeljack’s aft. Not too much, at the risk of being creepy, but a little peek here and there. 

“It’s all torn up in there,” Wheeljack grunted, standing up straight. “Looks like somethin’ might’ve chewed it up. You said it worked yesterday?”

Starscreeam nodded. “It worked fine.” 

As much as he loved looking at Wheeljack’s aft, he loved looking at his handsome face even more. Wheeljack always made Starscream feel warm and pleasant inside, as if his spark was finally calm and every one of his ailments was gone. 

Wheeljack put his hands on his hips. The little mesh gut under his windshield stuck out a bit and it took all of Starscream’s willpower not to poke him or hug him. Starscream loved that little bit of belly, just like he loved those big light up ears, and brilliant mind-

Wait, Wheeljack was talking to him. 

“So I suggest settin’ out traps, ya know? Because if I fix it and they’re still here, they’re just gonna do it again. This the only thing that’s broke?”

Starscream had no idea what he was talking about. He smiled and nodded. “I’ll do that. So, can you fix the TV.”

“I can, but I’m gonna have to take it off the wall.”

“That’s fine, destroy whatever you need to.”

“Those are dangerous words.”

Starscream laughed. “I bet they are.”

Starscream and Wheeljack had lived in the same building for 15,000 years now, and had steadily become acquaintances after Starscream lost his mind over a leaky pipe. Wheeljack had come to investigate what the noise was, and helped Starscream fix said pipe. Wheeljack's apartment was right above Starscream's and the walls and floors were thin. If either of them were doing something, the other heard it. 

Wheeljack took the TV off the wall. "Where can I put this?"

"You can use my desk as a work space," Starscream scurried to his office and shoved everything off his desk, only sparing the laptop. 

Wheeljack laid the TV down and took a small tool box out of his subspace. "This shouldn't take too long. I'm sure you don't want to watch me do this boring stuff."

"Oh no, I like watching you work." Starscream leaned over Wheeljack's shoulder. "I find it very interesting." When he realized how close he was he took a big step back. "You can use my chair if you want to."

"I'm okay, but thanks. Desk's a little high for me to sit and work," Wheeljack chuckled. 

"As long as you're comfortable."

Wheeljack laughed. "Wow, Starscream wants me to be comfortable? Shocker." 

The smile dropped off of Starscream's face. 

Right. 

Yes. 

To Wheeljack he was still the big bad Decepticon Starscream. 

Wheeljack glanced over his shoulder. "Bad joke," he said. "I was just- nevermind. It was a bad joke."

Starscream twitched his smile back into place but it didn't stay long. "It's fine. I get it."

Wheeljack opened up the wrecked part of the TV, cleared out the screwed up wires, and started replacing them. 

Starscream didn't really watch him work. He was too busy thinking about all of the horrible things that might happen if he tried to ask Wheeljack out. How he might be laughed at, then Wheeljack would tell all of his friends about this hilarious thing that happened to him, and all of them would laugh at Starscream too. Or some Autobot extremists might catch wind of him trying to step outside his line, and come and try to beat the shit out of him. Of course, Starscream could fight them off, but he'd be the one in jail as a result of the attack. 

Then Wheeljack would never want to be with him. Not that there was even the slightest chance of that happening under normal circumstances- 

"You look really sad."

Starscream's thoughts sputtered. "What?" 

Wheeljack stood up straight and turned all the way around. "I know I shouldn't make Starscream jokes, I'm really sorry."

"What?" Then he remembered. "Oh. No, Wheeljack, you're fine. I get it."

"It's just not cool. Especially now that we're friends and all."

There was a little twitch in Starscream's chest. Friends? Wheeljack considered them friends? 

It was probably a trick. 

That didn't stop Starscream's smile from returning to his face. "That's okay. Sometimes I make fun of you in my head."

"Still."

Wheeljack continued to work on the TV. It didn't take long to replace the wires and clean everything up. He put the panel he'd cut out back into place and welded it all back together. 

"Alright," Wheeljack put his hands on his hips and turned around. "All fixed. Let's make sure it works."

Starscream helped him mount the TV back on the wall, and turned it on. Everything was in working order. 

"Look at that," Starscream said. "It didn't explode."

Wheeljack laughed nervously. "Thank goodness."

Starscream was well aware that it was a legitimate possibility. He chuckled and playfully punched Wheeljack in the shoulder. 

"I always believed in you."

"Hey, former Autobot genius at your service." Wheeljack did a little bow. 

Starscream smiled. "Well, thanks. I'll call you if I have anything else that needs fixed."

There was a sparkle in Wheeljack's smiling eyes. "Always happy to help." 

They stared at each other for a little too long. When Starscream realized he was staring he looked away. He twirled his hands in the air and took a few steps away. "I have an article to write, so you should probably go. Thanks again."

"Oh yeah, right. Right." Wheeljack walked to the door. Starscream remained standing in the living room. In the threshold, Wheeljack turned around. "Uh, Starscream?"

"Yes?"

Wheeljack's finials blinked. "I forgot what I was gonna say. I'll see ya later!" Then he was gone, the door flinging shut behind him. 

Starscream returned to his office. 

He picked the light pen off the floor, sat down at his desk, and tried to balance the pen on one end.


	2. The Shelf

Starscream finished the last sentence of his column and sat back in his chair. It was awful and he knew it, but it would have to do. He did a quick once over then sent it off to his editor. Ten seconds later he had 800 shanix transfered into account. The editor wasn't picky, if Starscream wrote, he got paid. Anything after that was the magazine's responsibility. 

Starscream stretched his arms above his head. He'd already paid his rent and bills for that month and he only drank plain energon, so all 800 shanix were his to spend. 

Or save. 

Mostly he saved. There wasn't much he wanted to buy on the great new Cybertron. He had his cape and crown, all of the essentials, and a TV for media. For someone as fabulous as he was, he lived a pretty boring life. 

Starscream almost never went out. He almost never drank. He didn't really have any friends. Half of his days were spent scrolling through social media looking for the latest celebrity gossip so he could stick it in his column. The first article he wrote about himself talked about "the fallen, pathetic, shut in" that he had become. Not that he thought he was pathetic, but people liked harsh words. He was definitely a shut in. The only people he really talked to were Wheeljack and Thundercracker, the latter of whom he only ever talked to on the phone because they lived on opposite sides of the planet. 

When Cybertron started to heal and cities were being erected, Starscream moved out of Iacon and into Vos. The only people who lived there were colonists, NAILs and Wheeljack, apparently. 

After Wheeljack left Windblade's administration, he went off on his own to be an inventor. He'd tried to get a job at the Academy of Vos, but so far he had no luck. The academy was run by a few seekers and NAILs and they weren't fond of Wheeljack's reputation. 

The magazine Starscream worked for was based in Kalis, but sold everywhere. Thundercracker read his column every week, and no matter how many times Starscream told him he didn't care, continued to give constructive criticism about his writing. Starscream didn't think he was a good writer, but he didn't have to be a good writer to write garbage. He had to be coherent, and a little witty, which he could do. 

Starscream was the author of the Gossip Column for Closeup, but he was occasionally commissioned to write other gossip columns for other magazines, like Wake Up, and Cyber-Celeb Monthly. He wrote an average of three articles a week, ranging from gossip to opinion pieces. 

If money was ever tight (which it rarely was these days) he wrote fake product reviews and real product reviews. Both of which he hated. 

Starscream sat forward and closed his laptop. He had savings up to his ears and nothing to buy. Part of him was tempted to spend money, another part of him just wanted to laze around and do nothing in his apartment. He could go to bed. He could start writing a fluff piece and submit it somewhere. There was a celebrity wedding coming up, he could probably get some money writing about that. 

Starscream's pen name was Simmer Wing, and no one but the editor and Thundercracker knew that he wrote for a living. As far as all of the old Decepticons and Autobots knew, Starscream was a crazed recluse living in the sewers of Vos. 

If he was being honest with himself, Starscream quite liked his new reputation. People left him alone, and that was fine by him. 

Starscream pushed away from the desk and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head until his back cracked. It was only mid afternoon. There was so much he could do. 

He went to bed. 

On his front, limbs askew, one arm over his head, he snored happily away for three hours. Until someone rudely interrupted his nap by knocking heavily on the front door.

Starscream groaned. The lock on his door didn't actually work, he was confident in his ability to take on whoever might try to rob him. Starscream ignored the pounding on his door and tried to fall back asleep. 

Eventually it stopped. 

Starscream was just about to go back to sleep when he heard a loud crashing sound come from his office. 

"Oh, come on," he growled, shoving upright. "If you're going to steal something, can you at least be quiet about it!" He stormed across the hallway into the office, and stopped short at the sight before him. 

Wheeljack was standing in the middle of the room, his ears beat red, his back slightly hunched in a full body cringe. 

Starscream relaxed. "Wheeljack? What are you doing?" 

The shelf that had once been above the desk was now on the desk, its former contents skewed about the floor, chair and table. 

"I'm sorry." Wheeljack said, the cringe coming out in his voice. "I just came for a tool I left here the other day and-" he stared at the mess he'd made. "I promise I'll fix it."

Starscream spotted the little Lazer tool in Wheeljack's hand and suddenly remembered. Anything that took up desk space went on the top shelf, out of the way. Most of the time when Starscream was tidying up he didn't pay attention to what he was putting where. Wheeljack's tool had slipped right through the filter. 

"Oh. You could have comm'd me, I would have brought it to you." 

"I tried, you didn't pick up." Wheeljack skipped past him. "I'll be right back, I just have to finish something real quick and I'll be right back."

Wheeljack ran out the open front door. Starscream followed him to the threshold. He watched Wheeljack bolt down the hall, to the stairwell, and it looked as though he almost tripped on the very first step. 

Even when he was being stupid, Starscream couldnt help but find him irresistibly charming. 

Starscream closed the door and sat down in his living room, waiting for Wheeljack to come back. He closed the door only so no stray eyes would see him. When Wheeljack came back it was 20 minutes later and it appeared as though he had run there. 

"Sorry about that," he huffed. "I had this client, I completely forgot about the guy but he called me this morning saying he was coming in so I had to finish up quick. I wouldn't have come into your place uninvited otherwise."

Starscream crossed his arms, but he was smiling. "Or break my shelf."

"Yeah, that too. That I'm really sorry about that. But no worries," he walked right past Starscream, "I'll have it fixed up in no time." 

Starscream followed him into the office and found Wheeljack kneeling in the desk measuring things out on the wall. Starscream leaned on the door frame. 

"I know I'm not the most handy, but I know I put up that shelf just fine."

"My fault. I jumped to get the thing and when I missed I just pulled the whole thing down." 

"Smooth."

"Yup."

Starscream would have offered Wheeljack a stool, but something about the way he kneeled on the desk was particularly attractive. Not that he wouldn't be attractive at any angle. Just to be considerate, Starscream offered anyways. 

"I have a stool if you want that instead."

"Nah, I'm good. Long as you don't mind me kneeling on your desk."

"Nope," Starscream eyed Wheeljack's aft. "I don't mind one bit." He looked away and centered his gaze instead in Wheeljack's equally attractive back. His winglettes were nice to look at, as was the back of his head. 

Starscream had never been so attracted to an Autobot in his entire life. 

Then again, he was a former Autobot. 

Maybe that played a part. 

It didn't take long for Wheeljack to re-anchor the shelf and put it back into place. When that was done he helped Starscream gather his fallen things and put them back up. 

"Sooo," Wheeljack held out, climbing off the desk. "To make up for my silly mistake, can I treat you to something? A drink, maybe?"

Starscream's spark fluttered. He could feel his face getting warm but resisted the urge to rub the blush away. Before he could think, he spoke. 

"Outside the building?" 

"I was thinkin', yeah, or-" Wheeljack took a step towards him. "My place, if that works better for you." 

Starscream was tempted to take a step back. 

Not that tempted. 

He was smiling so wide his face hurt. "Sure, I'm a sucker for free high-grade." 

And spending time with you. 

Starscream didn't say that. He stuck with the free high grade. As they walked out of the apartment, Wheeljack pulled the door closed. 

"Ya know, you should really lock your door."

"There's nothing in my house worth stealing."

"You're in your house."

Starscream raised one brow. "What? Don't think I can handle a petty thief?"

"Oh, I know you can. I'm worried about the thief."

Starscream laughed, placing a gentle hand on his chest. "You should be."

Wheeljack chuckled with him. When they reached Wheeljack's apartment, Wheeljack held the door open and gestured. "After you."

Starscream barked a laugh, but it was disingenuous. "I didn't take you as the chivalrous type." 

Wheeljack muttered something Starscream couldn't hear. Starscream turned halfway around. "What was that?" 

"Rarely," Wheeljack said, not nearly enough syllables to be what he'd actually said, but Starscream ignored it. Wheeljack stood beside him and smiled. "Special occasion."

Starscream nodded. "Don't have many guests?" 

"Sorta. No one who stays. Ironhide comes over for drinks every once in a while but, eh. That's pretty rare."

"I didn't know Ironhide lived in Vos."

"Yup. He left Windblade too, believe it or not." Wheeljack moved forward and took a few stray parts off of the worn couch to make room. The couch sat against the kitchen wall, which Starscream could see because there was a large hole in it (a purposeful hole.) 

Wheeljack flicked his hand towards the couch. "You can sit if ya want."

Starscream crossed the room and sat himself down on one end of the couch. He was much stiffer than he wanted to be, and more shaky. He was in Wheeljack's apartment. Not that he'd never been in Wheeljack's apartment, he had. But he'd never sat down, and he'd certainly never had a drink. Wheeljack's apartment was so warm. The floors were scuffed, and covered in litter. Every corner had something in it, mostly piles of what looked like junk. 

Wheeljack returned with two glasses and a bottle of surprisingly nice high grade, unopened. Wheeljack sat down right next to Starscream, leaving less than half a cushion between them. 

Starscream's spark felt tight in his chest. 

Close. 

He was so close to him. 

Wheeljack popped the bottle open and filled both glasses half way. Starscream almost grabbed it before Wheeljack was done pouring. 

As soon as he had the drink in hand, Starscream took one big gulp, praying that it would act fast. He had probably been this close to Wheeljack before, but not while sitting down, and not whole drinking high grade in his apartment. 

It was like a dream come true. 

Yet, everything within Starscream was telling him to run away as fast as he could. Not because of Wheeljack, but because of the potential repercussions of their friendship (relationship. Because Starscream was still allowed to dream.) 

Wheeljack held up his glass. "Sorry again."

Starscream knocked their glasses together. "Don't worry about it." 

Wheeljack relaxed, but didn't sit back. His shoulders went a little lower and his knees went a little wider. When his knee touched Starscream's, Starscream flinched away. 

"Sorry," Wheeljack muttered. He scooted away. 

Starscream wanted him to come back so their knees could touch again. It had been so long since anyone had touched him anywhere, just a simple knee touch was almost enough to put him over the edge. 

Starscream followed the lump in his throat. "You're fine." 

Wheeljack finally leaned back. Starscream remained upright. 

Wheeljack swirled his drink in his cup. "So I got a question." 

"What?" 

"What you got against leaving the house."

That was unexpected. Strascream tried to relax and leaned back. He shrugged, one wing twitching. “I don’t have any business out there. Also, people don’t like me.”

“What do you do for work?”

Both of Starscream’s wings twitched. “Work?” 

“Yeah, I imagine you work somehow, right? Yer still livin’ here.”

Strascream nodded. He shrugged and shook his head. “Just- odd jobs. Internet things. Random stuff.”

“Like?”

“Like-” when had it become so hard to lie? He hadn’t lied to someone’s face in a very long time. “I-” his wings fluttered. “I write things.”

Wheeljack sat up. “I didn’t know you were a writer.”

“Oh, I’d hardly call myself that,” Starscream took another big gulp of his drink and put his glass down. 

Wheeljack picked up the bottle and poured him another. “Well, what kinda stuff do you write?”

“I write reviews and things. Nothing special, nothing important. Stupid stuff.” 

Starscream wasn’t necessarily ashamed of his job, but if word got out that Starscream, of all people, was writing Closeup’s most popular column, then it would be curtains for his career. Closeup would drop him like yesterday's color scheme and no magazine would ever touch him again. Then he might have to find a job outside of his house, and that just didn’t fit into his shut-in lifestyle. 

“How long has it been?”

Starscream shook himself out of his own head. “What?”

“Since you left the building. How long?”

That was not something Starscream wanted to share. That was something that would make him look unstable, and he couldn’t have that. (Anymore than he already had it) 

Starscream rolled his eyes. “That’s a silly question.”

“How come? I have never, ever, in the 15,000 years we’ve lived here, seen you leave this building.”

“You’re a floor above me, you don’t see when I come and go.”

“Your TV or your music is on almost 24/7.”

“So I leave it on when I leave? I can afford it.”

“I’ve never run into you anywhere ever. No way we live in the same city all this time and I never see you.”

“No one ever said I go out a lot. It’s a big city, it’s statistically unlikely that you would see me.”

“We lived in Iacon together for five years and I ran into you at an obscure art store halfway across town that Jazz dragged me to, an obscure crystal shop across town in the other direction, and three separate bars.”

“Vos is different.”

“Vos is smaller.”

Starscream spoke loudly. “It’s been raining a lot.” There were only two windows in his apartment. It had been raining a lot.

Wheeljack twisted his scarred lip. “Yeah,” he nodded. “It has.”

“Soooo,” Starscream thumbed his talons on his knee. “What about you? You’re just as much of a shut-in as I am.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I go outside. The only reason I’m at home all day is because I’m actually working.”

“Any updates from the academy yet?”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure they’re never gonna take me. Weapons engineer is not the best thing for a resume, but it’s about all I got.”

“You went to the Academy of Iacon, didn’t you? That has to count for something.”

Wheeljack swirled his drink in his glass and stared at it. “Nah, it was millions of years ago now,” he shrugged. “Plus, I got in because I was a forged land vehicle, so, ya know. Doesn’t look good to the people running the place.”

That was fair, a great many flyers and CCs were snubbed by the academy to make way for the sub-par forged grounders. So being one of those who attended the academy was not actually a good indication of someone’s capability or work ethic, and if Wheeljack was to be a professor, they wouldn’t want someone who might try and hold back certain students. They were being careful, and Starscream couldn’t blame them. 

“I don’t mind it, though,” Wheeljack said. “It’s probably for the best, actually. I mean, we didn’t fight a whole war just for forged grounders to take over the planet again, am I right?”

“Uh-huh,” Starscream took another big sip. He tried to drink slowly. In a rare move, he scooted just a little bit closer, almost close enough for their knees to brush again. “How much do you make from fixing things?”

Wheeljack shrugged one shoulder. “Enough to get by. Sometimes I wish I’d kept my nice coosy job in Iacon, but-” he shook his head. “I dunno, working under Windblade? It was weird. Especially labeling herself as an Autobot? It just felt-” he readjusted himself in his seat, getting a little bit closer. “Wrong.” 

Starscream couldn’t stop his scoff. It had been long enough that he was pretty much over the whole political scene, and especially Windblade’s whole thing she had going on. But the thought still brought a roll to his eyes. “Ugh. I hated when she did that. I wasn’t even an Autobot, but using the war as political gain when you never even fought in it? Ugh. It makes me gag.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Do you like it in Vos?”

“Yeah, I do. A lot more than Iacon, actually.”

“You know, Wheeljack?”

“Hm?”

“It’s been 15,000 years and I can’t remember the last time we had a legitimate conversation.”

“Ya know, I was just thinkin’ that.”

Starscream smiled. He was about to say something, but he caught the words before it was too late. “It’s nice,” he said instead. 

“Ya know, I’ve been thinkin’ about askin’ you to hang out for a while.”

“Is that why you broke my shelf?”

“Now that was a legitimate accident.” Wheeljack smiled. “But an admittedly good opportunity.”

Starscream chuckled. “At least you were willing and able to fix it.”

“Could you imagine, though? If it really was a thief. You’d make him get up on that desk and fix that shelf, I’m sure of it.”

“Oh, absolutely I would. Are you kidding?”

“And he’d have to be quiet about it.”

They both laughed together, only breaking to take a sip of high grade. Starscream relaxed and leaned back against the couch. Wheeljack followed suit. Their knees brushed again, and Starscream pulled away, but Wheeljack didn’t move. Starscream carefully put his knee into position so that they were still close, but not touching. 

As soon as he finished off his second drink he stood up. “Well, I should be going. You’ve probably got a lot of work to do and I’d hate to keep you.”

Wheeljack put his drink down and stood up. “Let me walk you back.”

“Oh, I don’t know-”

“I insist.”

Starscream’s wing flicked. “Well, if you insist.” He smiled. “I’d hate to make you walk so far.”

“I think I can handle it.”

Starscream stayed by Wheeljack’s side the entire walk back, standing so close their arms were almost touching. No one said anything until they reached Starscram’s apartment door. 

“Well-” Starscream’s wing twitched. “Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

Neither of them moved. 

They just kept staring at each other. 

Strascream grabbed hold of his door handle and slipped inside. “Well, goodnight.”

“Yup, ‘night,” Wheeljack turned on a heel and went in the opposite direction. 

Starscream entered into a dark, empty apartment. The high grade made him feel a little tipsy, but not much. Just enough to get him to sleep. 

As he laid down, he remembered the warm feeling being with Wheeljack gave him, and suddenly the apartment didn’t feel so cold.


	3. The Leak

It was raining again. Starscream sat on his bench by the window and held his hand outside so the rain could touch his plating. Wheeljack had asked him a few nights ago how long it had been since he’d left the building, and Starscream refused to answer. 

He pulled his hand back inside and rested his chin on his folded arms on the windowsill. People raced by below, their tires scraping through the wet streets. Starscream hummed along to the song playing on the radio. 

When he arrived in Vos, there was a plan. 

Get a job, get a place to stay. 

Get away from everyone. 

Starscream had done a great job with his list, maybe too good. He genuinely couldn’t remember the last time he’d left the building. He’d left his apartment, sure, but the building? He drew a blank. 

He stuck one hand out the window again and let the cool rain drip over his warm plating. 

This was getting boring. 

Starscream stood up and flicked the rain off his arm. He’d already written his article for the week, he wasn’t going anywhere, he didn’t feel like researching. 

He started to wonder if Wheeljack was home. 

There was only one way to find out. 

Starscream took the comically large wrench out from under his bed and wandered out into the living room. He looked around for something suitable that he hadn’t broken yet. Sometimes the energon dispenser gave him trouble, but not lately, and that was a risky choice. 

He had just broken the TV less than a week ago, so that was a no-go. Maybe the pipes? 

When he couldn’t think of anything to break in the living room he went to the office. His laptop was too valuable, and hard to break in a way that looked convincing. Wheeljack had already fixed the shelf, so that, too, was off the table. He supposed he could take a door off its hinges and blame it on a freak accident. 

Starscream didn’t have enough energy for that. 

He wandered back to his room, wrench slumped at his side. He sat down on his bed, put the wrench in his lap, and placed his chin on his fist. 

Something cold and wet hit his nose. 

Starscream blinked and sat up. He looked at the ceiling and a drop hit him right on the middle of his forehead. He rubbed the drop away and turned around. There was a whole apartment above him, how could there possibly be water coming from the ceiling? He found that the rain was seeping through the edge of his wall and dripping into the ceiling. 

Starscream screamed as loud as he could, stomping his foot on the floor. “Wheeljack! My house is leaking again!” Then he just started to scream. 

He didn’t even notice when Wheeljack got there until someone touched him. 

“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” Wheeljack took him gently by the arms to move him out of the way. “I’ll fix it, I’ll fix it, it’s fine.” 

“My house is leaking!”

“I’m gonna fix it, don’t worry. Just hang tight.”

Not that Starscream was ever averse to Wheeljack coming over and fixing things, but. “The stupid landlord should fix it!”

“I bet he would, but you’re panicking now, so we gotta take care’a this right now.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “Panicking? I’m not panicking, this isn’t panicking.”

“If you say so.” Wheeljack didn’t sound like he believed him. “You got a stool?”

Starscream went and got the stool. He stood in the corner and watched Wheeljack use a scanner to see what was going on within the structure of the building. 

“It’s a leaky pipe,” he concluded, studying the images. “That’s what it looks like. Drainage system is probably a little screwy. Nothing I can’t fix, but I’m gonna need to buy some materials.” He stepped off the stool. “You wanna come with me?” 

“Come with you?” Strascream stared at the ceiling. Then out the window. Before finally looking at Wheeljack. “Sure. I’ll come with you.”

“Alright, let’s go. There’s a hardware store a couple blocks away.”

Starscream made it all the way to ground level. The closer he got to the double doors the more unfamiliar they became. When was the last time he was on the ground floor? When was the last time he left that building? 

Wheeljack went through the front door with ease. 

Starscream stopped a foot away.

Something tugged at him, there was an unpleasant tightness in his chest and lump in his throat, his wings were trembling, and a very loud voice screamed at him to go back upstairs and just wait for Wheeljack to come back. That sounded much better. Who would ever want to leave the apartment building? The walls were pale and poorly painted, all of the doors were different colors, and not one of them was free of rust. Everything squeaked, and there was a vending machine in the basement that mysteriously got refilled with snacks and never broke despite the fact that it looked like it was about to break. 

Starscream suddenly remembered how long it has been since he'd left that building. 

Maybe pathetic had been the right word. 

Wheeljack returned, dripping with rain. Starscream had backed away from the door without even realizing it. 

"Hey," Wheeljack only stepped halfway into the building. "You comin'?" 

Starscream shook his head, taking another step back. "No. I'm not coming."

"No? You sure?"

Starscream shook his head. He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure when he'd developed this whole thing of his. He didn't know why this was so difficult. He didn't know how much time had passed. 

"No."

Wheeljack took a few steps forward. "No, what?" 

"You go on without me. I'll wait in my apartment."

"Yer acting weirder than usual. Everything okay?" 

Starscream opened his mouth, but no words came out. Wheeljack came even closer. 

"Starscream?" 

"15,000 years."

Wheeljack squinted his eyes. "What?" 

"15,000 years. That's how long it's been." 

"Since...you moved in…?"

"Since I left. Since I left the building."

Wheeljack's finials blinked. "That- what?"

"I got here and I never left. Oh my God!" Starscream threw his head back and covered his face with his hands. "I got here and I never left!" He looked at Wheeljack. "What is wrong with me?"

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm almost positive."

"Huh." Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, now's as good a time as any, I think."

Then he held out his hand. 

All of a sudden there wasn't anything else in the world to Starscream. 

Wheeljack's hands were so big and rough. Starscream's spark was pumping in his head. He brought his hand up, but it curled towards him, hesitating. 

He reached forward, and as soon as his hand slipped neatly (perfectly) into Wheeljack's, he was dragged and tugged. 

Wheeljack held his whole hand and didn't leave any room for hesitation. Starscream curled his fingers around Wheeljack's palm and used his talons to find purchase on the edge of his hand. 

Wheeljack held his hand like a person trying to keep from losing someone in the crowd. A feeling pulsed up Starscream's arm, it made his spark skip beats and his knees go weak. 

Then they were outside. 

All of the pleasant feelings lurched out of Starscream's body. He stopped short on the stoop with so much force it nearly knocked Wheeljack off his feet. 

Starscream has faced terrors no bot should ever have to see, he'd been to planets that screamed and fought flesh eating aliens, and lived in close proximity to Megatron. Yet for whatever reason, what terrified him was leaving this stupid apartment building. 

Wheeljack took one step up. "Just don't go back inside."

Why was Wheeljack even here? He should have just left. 

"I won't." Starscream said. "I'm just thinking."

"15,000 years is a long time."

"Thanks, I didn't gather that."

Wheeljack smiled and laughed. He didn't say anything for almost ten seconds. "What'll it take to get you off this stoop?" 

Starscream had been staring at the stairs up until now. Wheeljack was no longer smiling. 

Starscream stuck his nose in the air. "I'm fine," he insisted. He did something he really really really really really did not want to do.

He released Wheeljack's hand. 

"I can do it myself." 

Starscream sauntered down the stairs acting as if it were the most natural thing in the world, as if he'd done it a million times. 

There was a tingle where Wheeljack's hand used to be, and as he made it to the bottoms of the stairs, Starscream started to wish more than anything that he hadn't let go. If he'd let Wheeljack lead the way they'd still be touching. But noooooo. Starscream had to go with his pride. 

Honestly, it was probably for the best. 

The more Starscream acknowledged his feelings the more desperate for affection he became. He'd already determined that these feelings were probably not for the best, and the pain of never admitting them was nowhere near as bad as the pain of rejection. 

Wheeljack still stood so close to him, though. That didn't make it any easier. 

As they walked down the relatively bare, rainy streets, Starscream felt like covering himself. He'd been alive so long, he couldn't forget what the world looked like. But there, surrounded by buildings after only having four walls to rely on for a relatively long amount of time, made him feel woozy. The dizziness passed one block out. Two blocks out and it felt as though he'd never left the outside world.

The fact that Wheeljack talked for almost the entire time certainly helped. By the time they made it to the hardware store, he hadn't run out of things to talk about. 

Starscream was tempted to buy something just because he could and he hadn't bought anything for so long. Wheeljack went on talking about leaky pipes and asked whether or not Starscream had put out any traps for the mites yet, which Starscream didn't realize was a question until Wheeljack's hand was being waved in his face. 

"Hm, wha-" Starscream blinked down at him. 

"Did you get any traps yet?" 

"For what?" 

"That were chewing on your TV."

Starscream's brain stalled. "Oh! Right right, the mites. No, I haven't put out traps for them yet."

"Guess ya wouldn't have, considering. Let's get some while we're here, I can take care'a that too."

Starscream followed Wheeljack through the store, reading every label and sticking his fingers in almost every drawer of nuts, bolts, and washers. He found the sound pleasant, and after 15,000 years of nothing but TV and radio (and all the creaks that came with a crappy apartment building.) He was keen to make noises. 

Wheeljack was still talking when they got to the register, and talking still when they returned to the apartment building. Starscream was only half listening. He went in and out, happy to listen to Wheeljack's voice, but unable to keep himself centered on it. 

When they reached the stoop Starscream stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Without thinking, he reached out and grabbed Wheeljack's hand, only enough to stop him from going up the steps. 

"Wait-" as soon as he realized what he was doing he let go. "I don't think I want to go back in yet."

Wheeljack turned all the way around and came back. "Okay, how about this. I'll go fix that leak, and you go off and do whatever you like. Then you won't have to endure any leakiness." 

Starscream didn't like this plan for one reason. Why have Wheeljack over to fix something if Starscream didn't even get to watch him fix it?

Then again, it would be nice to return to a calm dry, leak free house. 

"Alright," Starscream nodded. "let's do that."

"Sound good? Okay." Wheeljack gave him a curt nod, then skipped up the steps. "I'll have it all nice for ya. Just hang tight." 

"Alright." 

Starscream didn't move from the bottom of the steps.

It was still raining. 

It had been so long since he'd felt the rain anywhere but his arm. In Vos it rained at least once a week, maybe more. Starscream liked the rain, but he didn't want it in his house. He didn't want leaky pipes or sinks or showers. Everytime it happened he had a mini freak out and called on Wheeljack to fix it. 

Starscream had a sneaking suspicion as to why it bothered him so much, but he wasn't about to admit it to anyone. 

Starscream didn't know how long he was standing there. He wasn't thinking about much of anything, mostly what he was going to put into his next column. Occasionally his mind wandered to what Wheeljack looked like while fixing those pipes. The rain. How rain felt different in Vos than in Iacon. 

Vos was stationed beside one of largest solvent deposits on Cybertron, so all of the rain that ever fell on the city was soft and cool. Unlike Iacon, that only ever had acid rain that stung the plating and encouraged people to stay inside. 

Rain streamed down his face, in the corner of his eye, over the tip of his nose and the crest of his helm. It trickled between the cables of his neck, cold, but pleasant.

As the rain started to die down and the sky showed its face, Starscream went inside. The stuffy warmth of the apartment building suddenly felt suffocating, as if he'd stepped back into a prison. The familiarity suddenly wore on him, and disappointment settled in his spark. 

He had treated this building like a prison. Now that was what his comfortable home was beginning to feel like. 

He made his way up the creaky stairs and entered into his dimly lit floor. Half of the lights in the hallway didn't work, leaving most of it dark up until Starscream's door. He wondered if Wheeljack was still there. 

Probably not. 

He probably made the fix and left, like he always did. 

Starscream sighed and took hold of the door knob, prepared to enter into a cold, empty apartment. 

The door wouldn't open. 

Starscream turned the knob the other way. 

He wiggled it. 

Tried to push the door open. 

Nothing worked. 

"What the-" 

The door swung open. Wheeljack smiled up at him. "Oh, hey Starscream."

"What did you do to my door?" 

"I fixed it." Wheeljack jiggled the knob. "Your lock works now."

"Oh," Starscream cringed. "Okay. Thanks."

"You do not look happy."

"I don't have a key for this place." 

"You don't have a key for your own apartment?"

Starscream shrugged. "I never needed it, the lock never worked. It's probably in this place somewhere." 

"I mean, it's only so big, I could always help ya look."

"Did you fix the pipe?" 

Wheeljack's finials blinked. "Oh yeah, I fixed it. And I fixed the water damage, you wanna look?"

Starscream followed Wheeljack to the bedroom. There was only a vague line where Wheeljack cut out the ceiling and replaced it. No rain seemed to be getting in. Wheeljack pointed to the vague seam. 

"I tried my best to hide the hole. I think it did a pretty good job. That whole pipe would probably have to be replaced at some point, but for now there won't be any more drips in your apartment," he moved his finger, pointing all the way to the opposite wall. "I replaced this whole length of pipe. The weld is strong, so you won't have to worry about anything." Wheeljack cut the air with his hand. "No more leaks. No more panic. Think you'll be okay now?" 

Starscream's wings flared. "I told you, I do not panic." 

Wheeljack gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. He retracted his mask and turned fully towards him. "Hey, it's okay. You're allowed to be in denial."

"I am not in denial. I'm allowed to not like having a leaky ceiling."

Wheeljack's face wasn't so neutral anymore. He looked almost sad. "You're right. You're allowed."

Starscream felt as though Wheeljack was looking through him. Not in that he was being ignored, but that Wheeljack saw something in him that was so well hidden, even Starscream failed to notice it sometimes. 

"I don't like when my house leaks." Starscream said. 

Wheeljack nodded. "I know."

"Thank you for fixing it."

Wheeljack took a step forward, the smile returning to his face. "Always happy to help."

The warmth returned to Starscream's spark. Wheeljack was always so close to him. Starscream wondered if he was aware how close he stood to people, maybe he wasn't very good at personal space. Starscream didn't mind. The closer the better. 

"You know, Wheeljack, I can pay you for your work. I have the money."

Wheeljack shook his head. "Nah. I like helping. I make enough with what I'm doin'. Thanks for offering, though." 

"Maybe I can pay you some other way."

"Like?" Wheeljack moved a millimeter closer. 

Starscream shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something." 

"I already used high grade, so you'll have to come up with something else."

Wheeljack was standing so close to him, Starscream could feel his warmth. 

Wheeljack's finials blinked. "Let me know when you think of it."

They lingered together, staring at each other for what might have been an uncomfortable amount of time for anyone else. Starscream was just happy he got to see Wheeljack's cute smile and sparkling optics. He could stare at that scared, handsome face forever. 

"I should probably get back home," Wheeljack said. 

He didn't move. 

Starscream nodded. "Yes. I have some research I need to do." 

He also did not move. 

Wheeljack nodded. "Right." He took one step back. "Right." He started walking towards the door. "I should get home."

Starscream leaped into a stride. "Let me walk you back."

When they reached Wheeljack's apartment, they were quick to say their goodbyes. Much quicker than usual. Starscream returned to his apartment, sat down on the couch, and put on Full Access, a show that lived on celebrity news. 

It was funny, no matter how much Starscream paid attention to this stuff, he'd never once cared about it. 

He scrolled through his phone, watched the show, and tried to think of ways he could repay Wheeljack for all of the free work he'd done. 

While also trying to figure out what other free work Wheeljack could do around the apartment.


	4. The Clutter

Starscream had a very embarrassing dream the night Wheeljack fixed the leaky pipe.

In the dream, he and Wheeljack were cleaning up Wheeljack’s apartment. They took a break for a cube, and while they were drinking, their knees brushed. 

Except this time Starscream didn’t move away, oh no. He let his knee stay on Wheeljack’s, and before he knew it, Wheeljack’s hand was on this thigh and his lips were on his lips, and by the time it got really steamy, Starscream woke up. 

He found himself staring at the ceiling, face warm, feeling very embarrassed. He sat up in bed and shook the tingle from his frame where Wheeljack’s imaginary hands had touched him. When he found his struts he got up and scurried to the shower. He turned on the cold water and spread out so the solvent hit every shaky, turned-on part of his body. He scrubbed the ghost-touch from his knees and didn’t close his eyes, or risk imagining Wheeljack’s body over his own. 

Starscream had never had an intimate dream about Wheeljack, despite his helpless attraction 

His emotions were getting the better of him, he could tell. It had been almost 60 years since Starscream’s feelings for Wheeljack had made themselves known. All that time, Starscream was holding them in, not letting himself indulge in his fantasies, which, until that dream had been very vanilla for the most part. Hand holding, laughing together, going on nice dates. Normal things. 

But this felt different. 

Part of Starscream told him that he should cut Wheeljack out of his life. He reminded himself that the pain of longing was not as bad at the pain of rejection, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without acting on his feelings. Their knees touching was almost too much to handle, if Wheeljack said one more sweet thing to him, Strascream might just confess his love right then and there. 

Starscream stepped out of the shower and tried not to think about their knees touching. 

Or any part of them touching. 

But Wheeljack was so touchy. He patted people on the shoulder and back, and let knees brush, and took Starscream gently by the arms to gently move him out of the way when he was (definitely not) panicking. Starscream loved those touches, he didn’t want to give them up. 

But he might have to. 

Starscream fell horizontal over his bed, burying his face in the blanket. He groaned, the wings on his back shuddering at the thought of that very pleasant, very embarrassing dream. He let himself indulge in it for a moment before opening his eyes and sitting up. He wandered into the living room and made himself a cube in the kitchen.

Despite how guilty the dream made him feel, it did give him a good idea for how to repay Wheeljack for his work. Wheeljack's apartment was a mess, and he worked too much to really keep track of it. Starscream was a writer with few possessions, he'd mastered the art of a clean house. (Albeit, not on purpose.) 

Though part of him wanted to avoid Wheeljack altogether, Starscream realized that he had to face his feelings, as awful as that sounded. He wanted to continue being friends with Wheeljack, so he would just have to suck it up. 

After a cube, Starscream went right to Wheeljack's. It was well into the afternoon, Wheeljack might have been working. 

Starscream swallowed the lump in his throat, brushed any dust off his plating, and stationed his wings in a mid, relaxed position. He took a deep vent, put on his smile, lifted his fist, and knocked on the door. 

Heavy footsteps approached the door. Starscream's wings dropped a little bit, the smile faltering on his face. It sounded like Wheeljack was stomping, maybe not wasn't the best time- 

Ironhide opened the door. 

Starscream's wings flared, his eyes going wide. He was rendered speechless. Ironhide just turned over his shoulder and yelled. "Jackie, Screamer's here!" 

Wheeljack's voice came from somewhere inside. "Let 'im in, I'll be there in a minute."

Assuming Starscream had heard, Ironhide turned around and walked away. Starscream lingered outside the door, for almost thirty seconds. 

Ironhide called from the couch. "You comin' or ain't ya?" 

Starscream frowned at him. "I'm coming," he snapped. "Don't rush me." 

As Starscream stepped inside, Wheeljack emerged from a door on the right, wiping his hands with a rag. "Ey, Starscream. What's up?" 

Starscream glanced between Ironhide and Wheeljack. His voice caught in his throat. "I had an idea." Starscream's wings rattled. He forced them to stop. He tried to concentrate on Wheeljack and only Wheeljack. The warm feeling he often prompted, his eyes, his smile, which Starscream could see, even under the mask. 

He cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "About how to repay you for all the work you've done." 

Wheeljack took a few steps forward, almost as close as he usually did. "Oh yeah? What is it?" He got even closer. 

The smile returned to Starscream's face. "I thought I could help you organize your stuff. Maybe help you work more efficiently."

Wheeljack stepped even closer. "Oh, that would work. But I don't know if you really wanna take this on."

Starscream shrugged. "I'm up for it. You have fixed everything in my house." 

"Yeah, but I like doing that." 

"I like repaying my debts." 

Ironhide finally said something. "Damn," he said. "You two are really somethin'." 

Wheeljack took a step back. "Whataya talking about?" 

Ironhide leaned back in the couch. "Nothing. Just watchin' a bird take off in slow motion. Real slow motion."

Wheeljack glanced at Starscream and gestured Ironhide. "This guy, amiright?"

Starscream chuckled lightly, hiding his laugh with his hand. Wheeljack stepped over a few stray pikes of junk on his way to the couch. "Whataya say, 'Hide, you wanna help us clean up."

Ironhide slapped his hand on the arm of the couch and stood up, "sure," he almost sounded sarcastic. "I like a good show." 

Starscream and Wheeljack exchanged a look, but didn't say anything. Starscream shrugged it off and put on his smile. 

"Where should we start?" 

Wheeljack was already picking stuff up from around the living room area, putting everything from the table into one of the corners. He shrugged as he did that. "Anywhere I guess."

Starscream's smile dropped. He suddenly realized that he was in for more of a task than he thought. 

It turned out that part of the reason Wheeljack's apartment was a mess was because he had no idea how to clean. Starscream wouldn't have figured himself much better, but after living such a reduced lifestyle, and writing six fluff pieces about the latest clean up specialist, he realized just how much expertise he had picked up. 

Starscream took hold of the item already in Wheeljack's hand and smiled at him. "Let's try something more effective. Do you mind if I take the reins?" 

Wheeljack smiled, he pulled the object closer to him, ultimately pulling Starscream closer. "Not one bit." 

They smiled at each other, and somewhere in the room Ironhide made a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. That made both Starscream and Wheeljack look at him. 

Ironhide waved his hand. “Oh, don’t mind me.” 

Starscream tugged the object out of Wheeljack’s hands and took a step back. He smiled. “Let’s get started.”

They first organized all of the things in the livingroom into piles. Tools, parts, broken things, half broken things, things that Wheeljack was currently fixing, glass, metal, and whatever else was frequent enough to need a pile. After that they started to get rid of things. 

This was where things got difficult. 

Starscream sat on his knees in front of the pile of tools, and picked out a wrench that was missing one grip. He moved to toss it in the discard pile, but Wheeljack grabbed it. 

“I still need that.”

Starscream tightened his grip on the wrench. “For?”

“I dunno yet.”

“Wheeljack, it’s completely useless. What are you going to do, use it as a hammer?”

“I might.”

Starscream tugged at the wrench. Wheeljack fell forward and caught himself on his free hand, his head at Starscream’s chest, his hand at Starscream’s hip. When Wheeljack adjusted himself, one of his knees slipped between Starscream’s legs. 

Starscream immediately let go, his dream from the night before suddenly invading his mind. 

Wheeljack tossed the wrench back in the pile with a “ha!” 

As soon as Wheeljack was gone, Starscream’s legs snapped tightly together. He turned so he wasn’t facing Wheeljack and returned to the task at hand. After a lot of haggling and negotiation, Starscream managed to reduce Wheeljack’s piles of junk by fifty percent. There was a lot of broken stuff that Wheeljack claimed he could fix, but wasn’t ever going to. He took out the reusable parts and discarded the shells. 

“Just think about it this way,” Starscream said, reorganizing the piles now that there was less stuff. “You’ll have more room to work, and you’ll make a decent amount of money from the stuff you’re getting rid of.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Yeah, I guess so.” His shoulders were low and his optics were dim, and he was holding the broken wrench from earlier. 

Starscream’s smile disappeared. He twisted his lip. “You know, you don’t have to get rid of anything you don’t want to. It’s your stuff.”

Wheeljack looked at him, his eyes a little brighter. “No, I’m okay,” he gave Starscream’s thigh a pat. “Just the hoarder in me.” He used the same thigh he patted to push off of and stand up.

Starscream considered getting up and leaving. His plating was tight and warm, and all he could think about were the things that happened in his dream last night. He unclenched his jaw, took a deep vent, and tried to relax. Half of him told him to run, the other half told him to suck it up and continue as normal. 

He chose the latter. 

Wheeljack was going through the discard pile, but he wasn’t committing to anything. He lifted both hands and took a step back. “I’m leaving it alone,” he muttered to himself, walking away. 

Starscream stood in front of the three remaining piles. Wheeljack and Ironhide stood on either side of him. 

Starscream looked at Wheeljack. “So, what’s the situation like in your work space.”

Wheeljack cringed. 

He took them to the office-made-workroom. As soon as the light went on, Starscream’s wings went down. 

Ironhide started to laugh. Starscream took a deep vent, forced his eyes to stop twitching, and smiled at Wheeljack, who refused to look at him. 

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head. “I know I’ve fixed a lotta stuff for you, but if this is too much-”

“Oh, shush,” Strascream flapped his hand. “I want to do it.” He smiled. “I’m more than willing to help you take care of this god-awful mess.”

Wheeljack laughed, but still hardly looked at him. “Well, I really appreciate it.” He finally looked at Starscream, the familiar sparkle in his eyes. “How about after I take you two out for dinner. My treat.”

“I think that defeats the purpose.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I want to.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered, warmth building in his face. “I guess I can’t turn down a free meal.”

“Then you are in for a treat.”

Ironhide chuckled, brushing past them. 

Despite the mess, cleaning went smoothly. Starscream dumped out all of the bins, buckets, and drawers, and started from scratch. While he did that, Wheeljack transported a large pile of scrap from one side of the room to the organized pile, so they could do it all at once.

Starscream pointed at the center workbench which had already been cleared. “Just put that there for now, let’s start with the tools, then move to the other things, I think tools is the easiest place to start.”

Wheeljack put down his pile of stuff and placed himself beside Ironhide. 

Ironhide walked to the other side of Wheeljack and hip checked him to make room for himself. Wheeljack almost fell over, but only succeeded in stumbling into Starscream, who barely caught him by the arm. 

“Hide,” Wheeljack complained. “Watch your big butt.”

Ironhide laughed. “Maybe you should watch it, short-stuff.”

Wheeljack punched him in the arm. “Ya big jerk.”

Starscream did not participate in the banter, though he might have if Ironhide weren’t there. He did occasionally make fun of Wheeljack for his explosive tendencies, but he was afraid to tease him about anything else. 

“Ey, Screamer,” Ironhide said. “You been pretty quiet over there. Haven’t seen ya in a minute, how’s it been down in ole Vos all these years?”

Starscream shrugged, not looking up from his work. “Oh, it’s been fine. According to the media I’ve become an anti-social shut-in who lives somewhere underground, so that’s nice.”

Ironhide chuckled, slapping the table. “You read that article too? I near lost my mind, it was so funny. Here I thought I’d never see you again.”

Starscream’s hands paused, his wings twitched. “What article?”

Ironhide rubbed his chin. “Eyy, the one a few thousand years back, from that fritzy magazine, Upclose, or whatever it’s called?”

“Closeup.”

Ironhide snapped his fingers. “That’s the one,” he chuckled, returning to his work. “Was sittin’ in a waiting room at Ratchet’s, dang near lost my mind readin’ that. I took it home and framed it,” he slapped the table breaking into another hardy laugh. “I’ll give props to whoever wrote that one. I didn’t think it was true, mind you, not all the way. But it sure was funny to think about.”

Wheeljack frowned. “Come on, ‘Hide, don’t make fun of him.”

“He’s the one who brought it up! Ain’t that what you were talkin’ about Screamer?”

Starscream shrugged. “No, but I have heard of that article. I guess now I know where my new reputation comes from.”

“I love that writer, I gotta say. He’s hilarious.”

Starscream’s wing twitched. “What?” He shook his head and tried to think of what to say. “I mean, what writer? The one who wrote the article?”

“Yeah, I read him all the time.”

Starscream looked at Ironhide, his wings springing high. “You do?”

Ironhide nodded. “Yup. Can’t say I care one bit about what he’s sayin’,” he laughed. “I just like the way he says it. Don’t usually buy the magazine, though, just read it at the check-out line.”

“You actually read the article?”

“I do.”

“What’s Up Weekly, you actually read it? And you like it?”

Ironhide furrowed his brow. “Don’t make me regret tellin’ you that, Screamer. I know you probably don’t got any appreciation for good writing, but I do.”

“Good writing! You call that good writing? I bet that writer is just- just- a bored, lifeless, pitiful shut-in who gets all of his information from late night Access programs and social media.”

Ironhide frowned and leaned over the bench to get a better look at Starscream. “You ever actually read the articles, Screamer?”

Starscream’s expression dropped, his wings going high. He twisted his lips and fixed his features. “In fact I have. I’m not saying you’re not allowed to like it, I just don’t think you know good writing as well as you think you do.”

Ironhide scoffed. “Yeah, as if you would.”

Starscream's wings flared. He slammed his palm on the table. “I would know!”

Wheeljack leaned over. “Starscream writes for a living.”

Ironhide scoffed, looking at Starscream. “You write for a living? That don’t mean you’re good at it.”

Starscream put his hand on his chest. “Oh, Ironhide, I know I’m not good at it. And if I know that, you’d better believe I can identify poor writing when I see it.”

Wheeljack looked at him. “I’d like to read somethin’a yours sometimes. If you’d let me.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered, he smiled. “You want to read something I wrote?”

Wheeljack smiled back. “Yeah. I bet you ain’t nearly as bad as you think you are.”

Ironhide nudged Wheeljack with his elbow. “You should read that article I’m talkin’ about. I’m tellin’ ya, Jackie, some of the funniest stuff I’ve ever read.”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I might try it out, you usually got pretty good taste. What’s the name of the magazine, again?”

Starscream answered before Wheeljack could. “Closeup.”

“I’ll make a mental note.”

Ironhide added. “You want the What’s Up Weekly by Simmer Wing. They occasionally bring another guy, or more than one guy. You want Simmer Wing.”

“I’ll look out for it.”

They finished putting things into piles, putting them away, then bringing in the stuff from the living room. With the work benches clean and organized, putting everything else into place was easy. By the time they were done, the living room was clear of junk, and the work room was usable. 

Wheeljack opened and closed all of the different little drawers, examining the work Starscream had done. 

“This is all really nice, Starscream,” Wheeljack said. “Honestly, I can’t thank you enough,” he closed his last drawer. “This room is probably going to be a mess again in a week, but I’m gonna do my best to keep the living room clear.” 

Starscream took a few steps forward and absently brushed the dust off of Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Just remember to bring everything back in here when you’re done in the living room, and you should be safe.” He smiled, his hand remaining on Wheeljack’s shoulder. 

Wheeljack smiled at him for a moment, his bright eyes squinting. Then he made an odd face, his smile going crooked, one brow going up.

Starscream cocked his head. “What?”

“You got somethin-” Wheeljack reached his hand up and brushed Starscream’s cheek with his thumb. “Whoops, it’s oil.”

Starscream’s face was so warm he almost let off steam. 

Wheeljack took out a rag. “Here, let me get that,” he hooked the rag over his thumb, anchored his knuckles on Starscream’s cheek, and brushed off the streak of oil off his face. The rag was rough, Wheeljack’s hand was warm. Starscream’s eyes never left Wheeljack’s face. Even when his cheek was squished up into his eye and Wheeljack’s fingertips poked him in the jaw. 

“Ahem.”

Wheeljack’s hand flew away from Starscream’s face. They both looked at the door where Ironhide was leaning on the frame. 

“You still takin’ us out, Jackie?”

Wheeljack tucked the rag in his subspace. "Yeah. You got any place in particular you wanna go?" 

Ironhide nodded to Starscream. "He organized all this. Let him pick."

Suddenly everyone was looking at Starscream for an answer he didn't have. Starscrean smiled. "I've never had anything but plain goodies and energon, so-" he shrugged. "It's really up to you." 

Wheeljack's finials blinked. "You ain't ever had imitation food?" 

Starscream shook his head. "No. It never appealed to me."

"Oh, Starscream, you are missin' out." 

"So I've been told." By Thundercracker, but that was about it. 

Ironhide leaned off the door frame. "There's a pretty nice joint just a few blocks away from here. How about we go there. What's it called, Tungsten? I think?" 

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah, we could go there. A little pricey, but-" he looked at Starscream and smiled. "I think it's worth it." 

Starscream smiled back, his hand slipping off Wheeljack’s shoulder. “That sounds fine with me.”

Starscream left behind Wheeljack, but as soon as Wheejack was through the door, Ironhide stepped in Starscream’s way. Ironhide licked his thumb, took Starscream by the back of the head, and scrubbed his thumb into Starscream’s cheek. 

“Still got some oil there, stud.”

Starscream swatted him away. “Ew ew ew,” he brushed Ironhide’s oral fluid from his face and whipped it on him. “Don’t touch me.”

Ironhide chuckled, leaving Starscream be. Starscream frowned and rubbed his damp cheek again. “Stupid Ironhide,” he grumbled, following the both of them out. 

The night was young, a narrow line of light remaining just on the horizon. Starscream and Wheeljack walked beside each other, Ironhide walked behind them. Starscream was beginning to understand how Wheeljack was never bothered by Starscream’s accidental looming. Ironhide was taller than the both of them, and from what Starscream understood, the two were pretty close. Wheeljack’s apartment wasn’t very big, it was almost minibot sized, but not quite. Ironhide probably couldn’t stop himself from looming when he came over for a visit. 

Starscream and Ironhide listened when Wheeljack talked. He was talking about his latest project, and then went off on a tangent about certain mechanics, and physics, then a different tangent about how many cracks there were in the streets, then off on a different tangent about how hot-dipped galvanized fasteners compared to zinc fasteners. 

Ironhide and Starscream nodded along, occasionally adding some additional commentary when Wheeljack paused. Not that there was much to say about anything he was talking about. 

Wheeljack moved closer to Starscream. “Oh, Starscream, I got a question for you.”

Starscream’s wing fluttered. “Yes?”

“Are you still friends with Thundercracker?”

Starscream nodded. “I am.”

“Does he still make movies?”

“He does.”

“He doesn’t need any sorta science consultant or anything, does he?”

“I don’t know, I’d have to ask. But he lives in Iacon now.”

“I know he does.”

Starscream’s spark sunk with his smile. “You’re not thinking about moving back to Iacon, are you?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I think about it every once in a while, but not really. I’m startin’ to feel there isn’t a place for me anywhere anymore.”

Starscream clenched his jaw. “That’s silly,” he said it without thinking. “Of course there’s a place for you, you’re you.”

Wheeljack shook his head. “Nah, I dunno.”

Starscream knocked their shoulders together. “Come on. If I can find a place in this world, you definitely can.”

Wheeljack cracked a smile. He shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah, I guess.”

Starscream's smile dropped. "Maybe I can help get you a job where I work."

"I thought you were freelance."

"No, I write for a magazine." 

“Oh, ya do?”

“Yes.” Starscream regretted saying that, because he knew the next question would be-

“What magazine.”

Starscream’s wing twitched. “Nothing you’ve ever heard of, it’s not important. It has a pretty broad system interface, so it might need a tech guy or something. I have some pull, I can ask.”

Wheeljack itched at his finial. “Well, I dunno about bein’ a tech guy,” he shrugged, his arm dropping to his side. “But, ya know, job’s a job. If you could ask, I’d appreciate it. I ain’t havin’ any luck.”

Ironhide slapped his hand over Wheeljack’s shoulder. “I could always get ya a job, Jackie. Refinery’s always lookin’ fer people.”

“Thanks, ‘Hide, but I dunno how much that would suit me.”

Ironhide squeezed. “Ey, like you said. Job’s a job, right? You wanna stay in Vos, you’re gonna have to find somethin’.”

“I know. I make enough to pay rent, but that’s about it. If I wanna get a therapist, I’m gonna have to get a job, huh?”

“Looks like it, Jackie.”

Wheeljack sighed. “I’ll think about it.”

Starscream hated what he was about to say. “If all else fails, I’m sure Windblade would always take you back.”

Wheeljack wasn’t smiling. “Yeah, I bet she would.” He looked at Starscream. “I just don’t really wanna leave Vos. I like it here.” He smiled, knocking his shoulder into Starscream’s arm. 

Starscream smiled back. 

Ironhide chuckled behind them, releasing Wheeljack’s shoulder. When they reached the restaurant they were seated right away in a booth. Starscream lagged behind, distracted by all of the decorations on the walls. There were old posters and flags and what looked like parts of ships. The atmosphere was a combination of casual and fancy, with nice tables and crowded walls. 

Starscream was taken in by a fake pair of seeker wings when someone touched him on the arm. He flinched, his wings going ridgid. When he saw it was only Wheeljack he relaxed. 

“You okay?”

Starscream nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I got distracted.”

“You wanna go to the table?”

Starscream only nodded. Wheeljack took him gently by the wrist, his pointer finger slipping into Starscream’s palm. 

Starscream let himself be pulled to the table, where Ironhide was already seated, taking up one whole side. Starscream went in first, Wheeljack scooted in beside him. With Starscream’s wings it was a tight squeeze. Wheeljack sat on the edge of the seat and leaned away slightly. 

Starscream looked at him. “You can move closer, I don’t mind if my wing is behind you.”

Wheeljack scooted a little closer. “Really you should have your own side,” he eyed Ironhide. “I’m sure you don’t wanna be squished in here with me.”

Starscream scooted a little closer. “I don’t mind.”

Ironhide smiled at them. “It’s truly amazing,” he muttered. “Truly, truly amazing.”

Starscream and Wheeljack spoke in unison. “What is?”

Ironhide chuckled, leaning forward. “Just how clueless some people are.”

Starscream and Wheeljack exchanged a confused look. They both shrugged, and ignored whatever Ironhide was talking about. 

By now Starscream and Wheeljack were so close their thighs were touching, and for the first time that didn’t make Starscream want to run away. He accepted the touch as it came, embraced it, even. 

In the moment, Starscream decided it was better to accept Wheeljack’s touchiness then deny himself. He wanted Wheeljack to touch him, Wheeljack was touching him, and maybe they’d never be romantic partners, but at least Starscream had the fleeting knee touches and shoulder pats. 

This momentary freedom gave Starscream a boost of confidence. After the menus were handed out, Starscream put his hand over Wheeljack’s wrist and said. “I’ve never had imitation food, so you’re going to have to help me.”

Wheeljack retracted his mask and smiled. “A’course.”

Ironhide put his menu down. “I think we should get some high-grade, how you feel about that, Jackie?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Eh, sure. I said it was my treat.”

A thought suddenly struck Starscream. He blurted out. “Let’s make it my treat.” 

“Aw, no, you don’t have to do that. It’s supposed to be for you.”

“Wheeljack, you’ve been fixing my house for over a hundred years, it’s the least I can do.”

Wheeljack twisted his lip. “I guess,” he sounded hesitant. “I’d just hate to do it after I said it was my treat.”

“Don’t worry about it. I insist.”

“You sure?”

“More than sure.”

Wheeljack frowned. “Nah, I’d feel too bad. I’ll pay for it.”

Starscream’s smile dropped. He and Ironhide exchanged a look. Starscream leaned back in his seat. “Alright, if you insist.”

“Get whatever ya want, both of you.”

Starscream and Ironhide exchanged another look. Starscream tried to put his smile back on. “I still need help figuring out what I want. What do you think I would like?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I dunno, what sort of flavors do you like?”

Starscream stalled. “Flavors,” he repeated. “Good ones.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “I mean bitter, sweet, savory, what do you like?”

“Sweet? I think? I don’t like bitter things, I think. Uh-”

Ironhide shook his head. “Jackie, he doesn’t know shit about flavors.”

Starscream frowned. “Shut up, I know about flavors. I just don’t have that much experience.”

Ironhide smiled, leaning forward and leaning on one elbow. “Yeah, ‘bout the only flavor you’ve known besides energon is dirt.”

“If anyone here knows the taste of dirt it’s you, grounder.”

Ironhide chuckled, leaning back. “I dunno if I’ve crashed as much as you have, Screamer.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “Yeah right.”

Wheeljack pointed at Starscream’s menu. “You should get pasta with sauce. It’s a good starter dish if you ain’t had imitation food before.”

Starscream closed his menu. “If only they had dirt.”

Wheeljack elbowed him in the arm. “Ironhide’s crashed way more times than you. I would know.”

Ironhide frowned. “Aw, come on Jackie, don’t call me out like that.”

“I gotta be honest, ‘Hide.”

“To the most dishonest person on the planet? I doubt he pays you the same courtesy.”

Starscream pointed at him, dead serious. “You watch your mouth.”

Wheeljack put a calming hand on his shoulder. “Hey, we all got our reps. It don’t bother me.”

Starscream relaxed. “I try not to lie.” He flipped his hand. “There’s just no point in it. I don’t even have anyone to lie to.”

Ironhide leaned back in his seat. “Yer lyin’ right now, Screamer.”

“That wasn’t a lie.”

Ironhide shook his head. “Not about that. Yer lyin’ in a whole ‘nother way.”

Starscream’s wing twitched. 

“Ow!” Wheeljack gripped the back of his head. 

Starscream cringed. “Sorry.” He put his hand out but didn’t touch. “Are you alright? My wings are really strong.”

Wheeljack squeezed his eyes shut. “I noticed.” He let go of his head. “Is there a dent?”

Starscream inspected the damage. “No, there’s no dent.”

“Maybe you should take yer own side.”

Starscream’s wings went low. “Maybe that is for the best.”

Wheeljack got up and went over to Ironhide, who didn’t budge.

“I got this seat fair and square,” Ironhide said. 

“Come on, ‘Hide.”

“You could use another smack to the back of the head.”

“I’ll sit on you, don’t make me do it.”

Ironhide put his hands up and scooted over. “Alright, alright, only ‘cause I don’t feel like causing a scene.”

Wheeljack slid into the small space he was given. Starscream shifted to the center of the seat, and let his wings flutter and spread. As disappointed as he was with losing Wheeljack’s proximity, he had to admit that this setup was probably better for the both of them. 

Ironhide ordered a couple bottles of high grade, which Starscream did not initially take part in, and a couple of appetizers, which Starscream also did not take part in. he folded his hands on the table, let his wings flutter and twitch, and stared at Wheeljack for an uncomfortable amount of time. 

When dinner finally rolled around, Starscream figured he could eat. Using energon instead of imitation food kept him well fueled. That, and a lack of physical activity. He hadn’t gone out for a fly in over 15,000 years, and all he did in his apartment was sleep, write, and refuel. 

So when the plate was placed before him, he wasn’t hungry. But imitation food did not exist for the sake of proper sustenance, it existed to taste good. 

Wheeljack also got pasta. Before diving in head first, Starscream watched how Wheeljack did it. The last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself by eating imitation food like an idiot. 

After Wheeljack took his first bite, Starscream got started. He stuck his fork into some of the noodles on the edge of the plate, and twirled so the noodles wrapped around the prongs. When he brought the food to his lip, he hesitated. In part because he feared the taste, and also because Ironhide and Wheeljack were staring at him. 

They both leaned forward when Starscream got the food closer to his mouth. 

Starscream frowned, lowering his fork. “I should make you two buy tickets.”

“Sometimes when people eat something that tastes bad it’s funny,” Ironhide said. 

Wheeljack said. “Come on, try it.”

Starscream rolled his eyes and took a bite, not thinking anymore about it. He waited for something to happen, for the explosion of flavor to hit his sensors and send him into an eating frenzy. 

He chewed, and chewed, waiting, and waiting, and waiting and-

Nothing happened. It didn’t taste like much of anything. There was a zinc-y flavor, which was fine, but nothing spectacular. 

Wheeljack leaned forward. “So?”

Starscream swallowed. He stared at his plate. “It doesn’t really taste like anything.”

Wheeljack sat back. “Really?”

“No,” Starscream stirred the pasta around. 

“Try gettin’ a bite with more sauce, most of the flavor is in the sauce.”

Starscream twirled another bite, this time with a thick layer of sauce. The result was the same. It turned out that the zinc flavor came from the sauce, so Wheeljack wasn’t wrong, but it didn’t make too much of a difference. 

Starscream shrugged. “Just sort of zinc-y. But still not much of anything.”

Wheeljack’s shoulders slumped. “That’s disappointing. If you don’t wanna eat it-”

“I’ll eat it.”

“I don’t wanna make you eat somethin’ you don’t like.”

“I don’t not like it, it just doesn’t taste like much of anything.” He pulled the plate closer. “I’ll eat all of it.”

Starscream started shoveling food in his mouth like a mad man. Wheeljack and Ironhide glanced at each other, but didn’t comment. The rest of dinner went smoothly. 

Starscream finished everything on his plate, despite feeling sick halfway through. Washing it down with two glasses of high grade didn’t help much, if at all. 

Imitation food was highly processed metals and energon, and even occasionally oil, that was then made into the shape of whatever human food it was trying to imitate. It took years to create a system that worked and regular people could buy and use to make their own food at home. It was chock full of fake flavors, seasonings, different types of energon, and whatever else developers used to make it have specific consistencies and forms. 

For some bots it was a lot to get used to, others refused to take part in the practice entirely, others were hooked before even trying it. 

Starscream had always considered himself someone who swore by regular energon, with the occasional goodie. But even goodies were plain energon, just sweetened and made into shapes. 

Imitation food was...something else. 

Something that had his tanks churning on the walk back to the apartment building. This time it was Starscream who lagged, with Wheeljack and Ironhide chatting and walking ahead of him. Starscream couldn't find it in himself to mind, he had other things to worry about. He walked with his wings low and one hand gripping his stomach. 

His limbs felt weak, his feet dragged. It felt as though there was goop in his tanks, weighing him down and making him feel sick. Halfway to the building he made a break for a drain on the street and purged everything that was in his tanks.

Before he knew what happened, he was done, and he felt much better. All the goop was gone, he felt lighter, more energized, but still not great.

"Starscream? You okay?" 

Someone was talking to him. Someone was touching him. He only then realized how close he was to the ground. 

He looked up, then to the side. He found Wheeljack kneeling beside him, petting the space between his wings. 

Starscream wiped this mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. As soon as he was on his feet the world started to spin. He blinked away the dizziness and looked at Wheeljack, who he had used to steady himself without realizing it. 

"I will be," Starscream said. 

"We should get ya home." Wheeljack lowered the hand between Starscream's wings to the small of his back. "You can lean on me if ya need." 

Starscream did. "Thanks." He threw one arm over Wheeljack's shoulder, not even thinking about the fact that they were touching each other. 

When they got home, Ironhide didn't even go inside. He wished the two of them a good night and headed home. Wheeljack helped Starscream inside. By now Starscream had regained his struts and wasn't using Wheeljack as a rock anymore. Regardless, Wheeljack's hands remained where they were, even after they reached Starscream's apartment. 

Wheeljack insisted he help Starscream to bed. 

Only in Starscream's bedroom did Wheeljack's hand leave the small of his back. Even then, his fingertips lingered. 

"I'm really okay," Starscream insisted, "The imitation food just didn't agree with me." 

"I feel bad. I shouldn't have pressured you to try it."

Starscream flapped his hand. "Don't be. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't have eaten it." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"I'm going to take a shower, rinse out my mouth," Starscream's hands flopped to his lap. He smiled. "Tonight was fun. Thanks for taking us out." 

"Thank you, for all the help. You need anything before I go?" 

"I don't think so."

"Well, goodnight then." 

Wheeljack showed himself out. As soon as he was gone, Starscream's wings went down. He stood up, went to the washroom, and bathed in cold solvent to wash away the lingering feeling of Wheeljack's touch.


	5. The Wall

Starscream layed in bed for three days straight, not bothering to get up, or write, or shower, he didn’t even look at his phone. He laid there, staring at the wall, falling in and out of sleep, thinking about nothing.

On the fourth day, he considered getting up. He really should have been writing, and with three days of social media missed, he had a lot of catching up to do with his research. He checked his comm and found three missed calls, and one voice message that had been left the night before.

_Hey, Starscream, it’s Wheeljack. Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you’re okay. Not to sound weird or anything, but I haven’t heard anything down there in a while, you haven’t been answering my calls....Sorry if this is weird, I just got a funny feeling. Just wanted to check in. Call me when ya can, if ya want._

Starscream’s spark felt a little brighter after that. He was almost tempted to get up and do something with himself. Maybe if he feigned sickness he could get Wheeljack to come over for a visit, no damage to the apartment required.

Starscream used his comm so he didn’t have to use his hands. Wheeljack answered right away.

“Hey, Star...scream. Did you get my message?”

“Mhm, I did,” Starscream cleared his throat, trying to get the sleepiness out of his voice. “I’m okay, I just haven’t been feeling well lately.”

“Anything I can do? Got any leaks I can fix?”

Starscream cracked a smile. “No, not really. I’ll probably-” just stay in bed all day for a fourth time in a row, “I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Well, I’m free all day today if ya need anything.”

Starscream needed to get out of bed. He sort of wanted to get out of bed. Being with Wheeljack was probably better than wallowing in his own thoughts and drowning in his sheets. Even though his limbs didn’t want to move, and his mind especially didn’t want him to move.

In a moment of weakness, Starscream grabbed the closest thing on the bedside table and threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

“Actually, Wheeljack, there’s a hole in my wall. Can you come fix it?”

Wheeljack’s voice was soft. “Sure, Starscream, I can come fix it. I’ll see ya in a few.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Starscream hung up.

Starscream didn’t know when Wheeljack arrived, because he fell back to sleep before it happened. He did remember waking up, because he woke up to something hitting his hand.

When Starscream opened his eyes he found Wheeljack stumbling back, holding his face. It took Starscream a moment to figure out what had happened. As soon as he did he flew from the bed with a slew of apologies.

“Wheeljack, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t even awake, I-”

Wheeljack’s shoulders were shaking. He retracted his mask and looked up, smiling and laughing and still gripping his face.

“You’re laughing,” Starscream said. “Why are you laughing? I punched you in the face! Wheeljack!”

“What a way to wake up, huh? Whew. Damn that hurt.”

Starscream took a cautious step forward. “I didn’t hurt you too badly, did I?” His wings went high. “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that! I could have hurt you.”

Wheeljack’s laughter died down. “I shoulda known what I was in for, huh? Ha,” he gave his sore cheek one last brush before putting his mask back on. “Don’t worry about it, I been punched more times than I can count. I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Wheeljack turned on a heel and went right to the hole in the wall. “Guess I should take care’a this now, huh?”

Starscream followed him, one hand outstretched. “Are you sure you’re alright? I punch pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Wheeljack knocked on his mask. “This guy’s what saved me. You’re good.”

“And you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be?”

“I don’t know, I punched you in the face. That might be it.”

“Yeah, but why would I be mad about that?”

Starscream’s processor stalled. “You should be mad about that.”

Wheeljack sighed. He turned around. “Did ya do it on purpose?”

“No, of course not-”

“Then I’m not mad. Come on, Starscream, we’ve all seen some shit-” he poked Starscream in the arm with his knuckle and turned around. “I know how it is.” He examined the hole in the wall. “Looks like you did a number on this. What happened?”

Starscream shrugged. “Freak accident.”

“Uh-huh.” Wheeljack bent over and picked up the resin statue below the hole. He read the inscription. "Best Writer-"

Starscream lurched forward and grabbed the circular trophy out of Wheeljack’s hand before he could read the whole description.

Wheeljack smiled. "You won a writing award? Cool, what for?"

Starscream tossed the statue in the bedside drawer and kneed it closed. "Nothing major. Just a small contest. The piece wasn't even that good."

The reward had come from Closeup. They had their Millennium awards, something they gave out every 1000 years, praising some of their best and most prolific writers. Starscream had ten Millennium awards, and they were worth pretty much nothing to him. Mostly he used them as paperweights, two were bookends, the rest were scattered on the windowsil and under the bed. There was one in the washroom for some reason.

The only reason Starscream cared was because winning got him a 20,000 shanix bonus and guaranteed him a job for another 1000 years. He had won legitimate writing contests with legitimate pieces of writing, but those plaques and emails and certificates were all stuffed in a box under his bed that he never looked in and Wheeljack would never know about.

It didn't take long for Wheeljack to patch the hole.

While he was finishing up the edges he said. "So I read that column Ironhide was talking about."

Starscream's wings twitched. "Oh? How was it?"

"It was pretty good. I liked it, I liked the writing. The tone felt very natural, sorta inviting and not too serious?" He furrowed his brow. "Ya know what I mean? How some of these tabloid writers act like this stuff is big news? This didn't feel like that to me, I liked it."

Starscream's wings fluttered, he couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I'll check it out."

"You should." Wheeljack sat up on his knees and scooted back to get a good look at his work. From behind, Starscream couldn't see his face, but he did notice when his finials blinked. "Oh," Wheeljack got on all fours and reached towards Starscream's bench where a pile of magazines was sitting on the floor. "You got one here, let's see if he's in it."

Starscream had a few stray issues of Closeup that had been featured in. Mostly he only accepted his complementary issue if he wrote a full-page article or a column he was particularly proud of.

Wheeljack sat back on his haunches and opened the magazine up. It was an issue from a couple hundred years back that probably hadn't been moved since Starscream put it there.

Wheeljack quickly found What's Up Weakly. "Why do you have this? You never seemed the tabloid sort to me."

"I'm not really. It's old, I can't remember why I have it."

It wasn't technically a lie, from one angle. He knew he kept it because he was in it, but he couldn't remember exactly which article it was. Some of them he remembered, but mostly he forgot what he wrote as soon as he was done.

Wheeljack sat down cross legged. "I hope ya don't mind."

"No, not at all," Starscream knelt down beside him, but quickly changed to sitting cross legged so he wasn't looming.

Wheeljack handed over the magazine. "Here, this one," he pointed to Starscream's column. "It's a pretty good one."

Starscream read over his own writing and ruthlessly criticised it in his head. The column was mid length, fairly average. There were one or two pretty good quips, but nothing special. Without thinking, Starscream started flipping further in. The What's up Weekly wasn't anything special, so he must have written something else.

"Aha," he found the full-page piece he'd done. It was an opinion piece on Optimus Prime's dating life. Starscream kept it because he thought it was the funniest thing he'd ever written.

Wheeljack leaned over. "What's that?"

"Your Simmer Wing wrote something else in here."

Wheeljack leaned over and took one side of the magazine. He read the title aloud. "'Optimus Prime: Stud or Dud?' Ha," he took the whole magazine. "Oh, I gotta read this."

Starscream let him take it. He read over Wheeljack's shoulder and, again, ruthlessly critiqued himself. The humor was there, so he wasn't wrong about this being one of the funniest things he'd written. But the base article was all over the place, there were simple, obvious grammatical errors, and his conclusion could have used some serious work.

Wheeljack seemed to like it, though. He laughed at almost every joke, made small comments about Simmer Wing’s accuracy, and at the end of it said. "Man, this guy is a riot." And closed the book. "I might have to start reading for real. I like his stuff."

Starscream shrugged. "It's not really my scene. You can have that if you want."

"I wonder if 'Hide's read this one. I should show it to him, he'd get a serious kick out of this." ” Wheeljack tucked the magazine in his subspace and smiled at Starscream. “So what else are you up to today?”

“I didn’t have any plans.”

Wheeljack took hold of his ankles and leaned back. “Sooo, do you wanna hang out?”

“And do what?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I dunno. Whatever you want.”

Starscream tried to stop himself from smiling so wide his face hurt. Wheeljack wanted to hang out with him. Just him. He wanted to hang out with him, it was the greatest day of Starscream’s life.

Unfortunately, the rest of Starscream wasn’t getting the memo. His thoughts were still fuzzy and his body still tired. The only thing he could think of was silly, and there was no way Wheeljack would want to do it.

Starscream said it anyways.

“I think I just want to watch TV.”

“Okay, I’m down to watch some TV.”

Starscream’s wing twitched. “Really? You don’t think that’d be boring?”

“More boring than sitting around my own apartment doing nothing?” Wheeljack stood up. “No, not really,” he held out his hand to help Starscream up.

Starscream took the assistance, but let go as soon as he was on his feet. When they reached the living room Starscream sat on one end of the couch and Wheeljack sat down right beside him, half a cushion away.

Starscream turned on the TV to Full Access, where chipper, well polished reporters were talking about the latest between two big movie stars and their recent projects and simmering feuds. It was an old episode, sometimes they showed repeats in the middle of the day before the new episode aired so everyone was caught up by the time it came on.

Starscream quickly changed the channel. Hopefully he’d be free to watch the new episode when it aired so he could write up a quick article and be done with it. Then he could spend the next few days in bed.

Again.

With little guilt to go with it.

Except for all of the guilt that already came with it.

He asked Wheeljack. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “I’ll watch anything.”

“I have some high grade, do you want some high grade?” It was cheap cans of high grade that Starscream had delivered about a month ago when he felt like drinking but then didn’t feel like drinking by the time it arrived.

“Sure,” Wheeljack said.

Starscream rose from the couch and went to the kitchen. He had to figure out where the hell he’d put that. He found the cans gathering dust in the cupboard above the energon dispenser. He brushed some of the dust off and brought the six pack to the living room and put it on the table. He pulled one can out and handed it to Wheeljack.

Starscream put on a human movie and took a big sip of his drink.

No one spoke during the movie.

Wheeljack grabbed another can as soon as he finished off his first.

Starscream put on another movie.

Despite the lack of interaction, at no point did their time together feel awkward. Starscream would go as far to say it felt normal, comfortable, natural even.

“Hey,” Wheeljack said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“Hm?”

“I got a question,” Wheeljack’s words were slightly slurred.

“What?”

Wheeljack put his empty can on the table, leaned down, grabbed Starscream by the ankle, and hoisted his pede into his lap. Starscream wasn’t jostled, he could do more than a full split, but he was still taken aback.

Wheeljack took hold of Starscream’s heel. “How do you walk with these things.”

“With what?”

Wheeljack held Strascream’s pede up as if to show him. “This. These pedes. How can you possibly walk with these?”

Starscream laughed. “Wheeljack, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Wheeljack lifted the leg even higher and was about to say something when he paused. “Wow, you are really flexible,” he moved the leg up and down and back and forth. “Look at this. That’s amazing.”

Starscream pulled his ankle free. “I know. I still don’t know what you’re talking about, though.”

Wheeljack pointed and flicked his fingers. “Can I have that back? I’ll show ya.”

Strascream put his ankle back in Wheeljack’s lap. Wheeljack pointed to the heel. “This thing. How do you walk with this thing,” he put his hand in the empty space in front of the heel. “Look at that, there’s so much space here. And it’s so high.”

Starscream shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve always had heeled pedes. Most fliers do.”

“But ya change so much. Can’t ya not have heeled pedes?”

“I guess, but where’s the fun in that?”

“Is this why ya move the way ya do?”

“What?”

“Ya sway. Yer hips and yer aft, like whew. You walk like you got somewhere to be.”

Starscream furrowed his brow. He checked the engex content on his can and found that this high grade was 77% engex. No wonder he’d bought it, he’d probably felt like getting drunk.

Wheeljack was much smaller than him and he’s already had two cans.

Now Wheeljack was touching his thigh. “Your legs are really pretty, do you use polish?”

Starscream felt a tingle in his spine. He pulled his leg away. “Not as often as I used to.”

“Oh yeah, you ain’t goin’ anywhere. Hey, you like lookin’ at yerself in the mirror? I bet ya do.”

“Okaaaay,” Starscream put down his can and stood up. “It’s probably time I get you home.” He stood in front of Wheeljack and put his hands out. “Come on, up you get.”

Wheeljack didn’t take his hands. He stared at himself in Starscream’s cockpit. “Whoa. Look at that.”

Starscream put his hands over his belly. “Stop looking at yourself,” he grabbed Wheeljack by the upper arm and hoisted him to his feet. “You need to go home and go to bed before you puke everywhere.”

“I’m not gonna puke,” Wheeljack slurred.

“You say that now.”

Wheeljack pressed into Starscream’s side. “Yer warm.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Can I give you a hug?”

Starscream’s wings flared. “What? No, Wheeljack-”

Wheeljack was already doing it. He wrapped his arms around Starscream’s waist and rested his head on Starscream’s chest, eyes closed. Starscream conceded. Not that this wasn't one of the most amazon things to ever happen to him, but Wheeljack was very drunk and very much needed to go home and go to bed. Starscream carefully wrapped his arms around Wheeljack’s shoulders and gave his back a pat.

“Alright,” Starscream said. “You’ve had your hug. Now let’s get you home.”

Wheeljack groaned, but he let go. Starscream took him by the hand and dragged him from the apartment, not even bothering to close the door on his way out. When they came to the stairs Starscream stationed himself on one side of Wheeljack to make sure he wasn’t going to fall straight on his face, as funny as that would have been to see.

When they reached Wheeljack’s floor, he became stubborn, only taking a few steps every few seconds. “I don’t wanna go home,” he protested. “It’s boring there. And lonely.”

Starscream rolled his eyes. “You have to go home.”

Wheeljack planted his feet. “No.”

“Don’t make me carry you.”

“Nooooo.”

“I’ll do it.”

“I’d like ta see ya try.”

Starscream grabbed Wheeljack around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Wheeljack was a bit heavier than Starscream anticipated, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Wheeljack did not protest at all. Starscream carried him to the door but found the apartment locked. He reached one hand back and flicked his fingers.

“Give me your key.”

Wheeljack handed over his key. Starscream stepped inside and took a look around. He used process of elimination to figure out which room was the bedroom, which was surprisingly clean. Starscream dropped Wheeljack unceremoniously into bed.

“Okay.” Starscream pulled the blanket up to Wheeljack’s shoulder. “Now get some rest, and sorry for accidentally getting you drunk.”

As Starscream tried to walk away, Wheeljack’s hand snatched out and grabbed him by the wrist.

“Wait a minute.”

Starscream squatted beside the bed. “What, what do you want?”

Wheeljack was still holding his wrist. He squeezed. “Yer not drunk.”

“No, I’m not.”

Wheeljack nodded. “Okay,” his eyes were bright. “Are you gonna go home?”

Starscream nodded. “Yes, I’m going home.”

Wheeljack’s eyes dimmed. “Oh, okay.”

Starscream stood up. He gently pried Wheeljack’s hand off his wrist. “Go to sleep,” he turned on a heel and walked towards the door. “You’re definitely going to feel this in the morning.”

Wheeljack grumbled something Starscream couldn’t hear. He left the apartment, but kept hold of the knob, staring at the key in his hand. Wheeljack locked his door, and he could unlock it from the inside. Hopefully one of them would remember in the morning that Starscream had the key. He locked the door, tucked the key in his subspace, and headed back to his apartment


	6. The Detective

Starscream slipped Wheeljack’s key under the door the next morning before his weekly trip to the snack machine in the basement. There were cheap bags of treats in the third machine under the singular light that worked.

Starscream hummed some silly pop song he'd heard on Full Access. He put a few shanix in the machine and pressed the worn out buttons, selecting three different bags of candy. One of the bags fell while the other two got stuck against the glass. This was not the first time Starscream had gone through this. He tucked the first bag in his subspace and started hitting the side of the machine with his fist.

One bag fell, the other was being stubborn. Starscream’s wings rattled. “Stupid broken thing.”

“Why don’t you just break the glass?”

Starscream almost jumped out of his plating. A yellow and blue Autobot stepped out of the shadows like a creep. Starscream knew this guy, he lived in the building, occasionally hung out with Wheeljack, but not often. What was his name? Smack Guy? Annoying One?

Starscream was already putting way more effort into this than he wanted to, so he stopped, and continued to smack the machine.

“The silent type, huh?” Said blue and yellow guy.

Right. He had asked a question. “If I broke the glass they’d get rid of it.”

“And you care because?”

“And you care because?”

The Autobot straightened. “Touche.”

Starscream gave the glass one good smack with the flat of his hand and the third bag came falling down. Before Starscream could grab it, the Autobot stuck his hand in and grabbed it for him.

“So these are yours. Hm. I see them in the trash all the time, but I thought they belonged to some shut in. Not the former ruler of Cybertron.”

Starscream held out his hand. “Give those back to me.”

“What if I don’t want to? What are you going to do?”

Starscream put more Shanix into the machine, typed in the code, and grabbed his candy. All while looking the Autobot straight in the eye. He opened the package as he walked past him and said. “Consider it a gift from me.”

Starscream skipped back upstairs, still humming and eating his candy. By the time he reached his floor the candy was gone. He threw the bag into the disposal in the stairwell. When he opened the door into the hallway he came face to face with the Autobot from the basement.

“So I’ve noticed you’ve been spending a lot of time with Wheeljack lately.”

“How did you-” Starscream pointed at the stairs. “You know what? I don’t even care.” He walked past the Autobot. “Can you go be creepy near someone else?”

The Autobot skipped into step beside him. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Two things-” Starscream stopped in front of his door and pretended to unlock it. “You didn’t ask me a question, and even if you did I have no obligation to answer.”

“Fair enough. So why have you been hanging out with Wheeljack so much?”

Starscream went stiff. His wings flicked. “No reason,” he said, slipping into the apartment. “He’s just my handyman.”

“He’s your what!”

Starscream slammed the door in his face. He shook his head. “Stupid Autobots. Why are they all so weird?”

Starscream took two steps into his house and received a comm from Wheeljack. A note came up on his hub.

_Hey Star, thanks for takin’ me home last night. Since we been doin’ a lot of repaying lately I thought I could make ya dinner. I know imitation food didn’t work out for you last time, but I’ve got somethin’ I know you’ll like. Just come over whenever_

_*Starscream._

Starscream smiled. This was a nice surprise. Granted, he wasn’t very excited about the prospect of eating imitation food again, but he’d suffer for Wheeljack.

Starscream cleaned himself up before he left. He put on a thin coat of polish, paying particular attention to his thighs. As much as he did not want to indulge in fantasy, he couldn’t get over how Wheeljack had paid such intimate attention to his legs the night before.

People were honest when they were drunk.

Starscream was smiling as he made his way up to Wheeljack’s apartment. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Wheeljack to answer.

Of course, nothing could go quite right for Starscream could it?

Instead of the very pleasant, very handsome, very inviting Wheeljack, that blue and yellow super annoying Autobot answered the door.

“Starscream,” he said, a stupid smile on his stupid face. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Wheeljack stepped out of the kitchen as Starscream stepped inside the apartment.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack smiled. “Glad you could make it. You met Nighbeat?”

That’s right. Nightbeat. The detective one. “Unfortunately,” Starscream said.

Wheeljack came over and put his hand on the small of Starscream’s back. “Come on, take a seat. Dinner will be out in a minute.”

Starscream did not fail to notice how intensely Nightbeat was looking at Wheeljack's hand. Despite how much he absolutely did not want to do it, Starscream put his hand on Wheeljack’s arm and gently removed him. Subtly, so it didn’t seem as though the touch was entirely uninvited. Starscream made his removal swift and effortless, as if he were just stepping out of Wheeljack's reach.

Wheeljack returned to the kitchen. Starscream sat down on the couch. Nightbeat sat directly beside him.

“So,” Nightbeat said. “You said Wheeljack is your handyman? What does that mean, exactly?”

Starscream gave him a look that meant ‘why are you sitting so close to me, creep?’ but Nightbeat didn’t seem to get the memo, so Starscream gave up. “I remember you now. You’re the one who thinks he’s a genius.”

“I don’t know if I’d say genius, but I am very perceptive.”

Starscream smiled disingenuously. “Okay, well, I think a perceptive person would be able to deduce what handyman meant.”

Nightbeat’s expression suddenly dropped. He scooted away a little and acted as if he were thinking to hide the uncomfortable look on his face. He cleared his throat. “I just might,” he said.

Wheeljack emerged from the kitchen with a tray and three large glasses full of...something. Starscream did not know what.

“Alright,” Wheeljack said. “Dinner is served.” He put the tray on the table and sat down in the chair opposite the couch.

Starscream stared at the thick liquid in the glass and made a face.

“It’s a smoothie,” Wheeljack explained, handing Starscream a glass. “It’s made with plain energon and imitation fruit. It’s got a real strong flavor, I thought it might be easier on your stomach.”

Starscream smiled, accepting the offering. “Let’s hope you’re right about that.” He used the colorful straw to take one small sip. Unlike the imitation food at the restaurant this actually tasted like something. Not only that, but Starscream could already feel how much easier it was on his tanks. Having already had the candy, Starscream wasn’t very hungry. He drank the whole thing anyways.

Wheeljack’s finials blinked, his smile going so wide his mask came off. “So I’m guessin’ you like it?”

Starscream smirked, releasing his straw. “I might,” he put his empty glass down. “Definitely better than what I had the other night.”

"If you throw up on the floor I'll forgive you."

Starscream chuckled. "You'd better. But I don't think that will be a problem this time."

"I'm really glad you liked it."

Starscream and Wheeljack stared at each other for a long time, just smiling and enjoying the view of each other's faces.

“I can, uh, tell you how to make ‘em,” Wheeljack said, blindly collecting the glasses on the tray.

Starscream leaned forward without even realizing it. “I would like that very much.” As soon as he realized what he was doing he snapped out of it and sat up. He smiled. “Why don’t I help you clean up first?”

“That would be great,” Wheeljack was still smiling and still leaning forward.

Starscream’s wings fluttered, feeling warm under Wheeljack’s unwavering gaze. Neither of them really noticed Nightbeat staring back and forth between them, half a smoothie left in his glass.

When Wheeljack stood, Starscream followed. Nightbeat turned on the couch and sat on his knees, resting his chin on the edge of the opening to watch Wheeljack and Starscream interact in the kitchen. Neither of them had stopped smiling and they barely stopped staring at each other.

“Kind of a mess,” Wheeljack said. “You sure you wanna help clean up?”

“I am,” Starscream said, taking the glasses off the tray and putting them in the sink. “You fixed my wall just yesterday.”

“I did fix your wall.” Wheeljack took a step closer. “Probably the easiest fix yet.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “My apartment is just a mess of problems.”

“Good thing you got me.”

Nightbeat was beginning to wonder if they even realized he was there. Eventually Starscream did start washing the dishes while Wheeljack cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. Starscream had never washed dishes before, so Wheeljack teased him, and occasionally came over to see how he was doing. Everytime he came over, Wheeljack put his hand on the small of Starscream’s back, dangerously close to the top of his aft.

Starscream blew a handful of bubbles into Wheeljack’s face. Wheeljack took a handful of bubbles and clapped, sending suds over both of them.

Starscream giggled. He giggled. Starscream giggled. Giggled.

Nightbeat almost choked on his drink.

He turned back around on the couch, unable to watch anymore. Starscream and Wheeljack finished cleaning up and Wheeljack explained how the smoothies were made, but didn’t demonstrate. As the night came to what felt like an end, Wheeljack and Starscream sat back down.

“Sorry, Nightbeat,” Wheeljack said. “Kinda left you out-”

“No, I’m totally okay with that,” Nightbeat said, probably louder than he needed to. “Don’t even worry about it.”

Starscream stood up. “I should probably be going,” he said. “I’d hate to get in the way of you two.”

Wheeljack stood. “You don’t have to go. I thought you might stay a little longer. We could chat, have a few drinks maybe.”

Starscream sat back down. “Okay, maybe I’ll stay,” he smiled. “But you’re not allowed to get me drunk.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Wheeljack joked, going to retrieve the high grade from the kitchen. He returned with three glasses and a nice bottle of engex. “We got one bottle and three of us, I think we will be okay.”

Wheeljack distributed the glasses and poured everyone a drink.

Wheeljack held up his glass. “Cheers,” then took a sip.

Nightbeat and Starscream did the same. When Starscream finished his first sip he put his cup down said. “Sooooo. Nightbeat. What do you do?”

Nightbeat twirled his high-grade. “I’m a P.I.”

“Ah. How appropriate.”

“What about you?”

Wheeljack answered before Starscream could. “He’s a writer.” His finials blinked. “He’s even won awards.”

Nightbeat and Starscream looked at eachother.

“Nothing serious,” Starscream said quickly. “It’s not serious. I write junk articles as fill-ins for magazines.”

Nightbeat raised one brow. “And the awards?”

“Small, local writing contests. Not even good ones. Lame ones. Stupid ones, hardly worth mentioning,” Starscream’s wing twitched.

“Huh,” Nightbeat took a sip. “How...unexpected. I've been wondering what you’ve been doing in that apartment for 15,000 years. Guess now I know.” he threw a suggestive glance between Wheeljack and Starscream. “Writing isn’t all the both of you have been doing, I suppose.”

Wheeljack said. “I don’t write, Nightbeat.”

“No, I guess you don’t.”

Starscream and Wheeljack exchanged a confused look. Wheeljack flicked his hand. “Ignore him. He says weird stuff all the time.”

Starscream smirked. “I’ve noticed.”

Nightbeat took a sip of his drink. "At least I'm not a shut in."

Wheeljack frowned. "Come on, Nightbeat, that's uncalled for."

Starscream put his hand up. "Oh no, I don't mind." He smiled at Nightbeat. "At least I don't dig through people's garbage."

"I don't go through individual garbages, I go through the garbage of the building. It's practice."

"For what? Your traveling dumpster diving spectacular?"

"My job. You can't tell me you read enough to be a good writer."

Starscream put one leg over the other and stuck his nose in the air. "You don't have to be good to write trash."

"So you write trash?"

Starscream smirked. "I certainly do."

Wheeljack poked him in the knee. “Aw come on, Star. I’m sure you ain’t given yerself enough credit.”

Starscream shrugged. “I know my capabilities. I wasn’t really made for writing, it just fell into my lap when I was desperate for money.”

Nightbeat finished off his drink in one swig. “That is very interesting.” He slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. “Well, I should head out. I’m sure you two want to...get to it.” He shuddered. “I’ll see you later, Wheeljack. And probably you too, Starscream.”

Nightbeat quickly slipped out.

Starscream looked at Wheeljack and said. “I know you said he was weird, but is he always like that?”

Wheeljack shrugged. “Eh, I dunno. We don’t hang out much,” he smiled, dinging his glass against Starscream’s. “I’m happy he paid me a visit tonight, though. He’s the one who suggested I invite you over.”

Starscream glanced at the door and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, was he.”

“Yup.” Wheeljack’s eyes sparkled. “And I’m really happy he did.”

Starscream felt his face get warm. He looked away but couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s a good thing this high grade isn’t as strong as mine or you'd have to drag me home.”

Wheeljack’s finials blinked. “Drag you? Why would I drag you?”

Starscream chuckled. “Because you obviously wouldn’t carry me.”

“Obvious, why is that obvious?”

Starscream’s wing twitched. “Wheeljack, I’m way too heavy for you to carry.”

“Oh yeah? You wanna test that theory?”

Starscream considered it. “Maybe I do,” he smirked.

Wheeljack stood up. “Alright.”

Before Starscream could respond, Wheeljack came around the table, put an arm under his knees, and lifted him right off the couch. Starscream squeaked. He covered his mouth with his hand to stop any other unwanted noises from coming out.

Wheeljack smiled at him. “I could carry you.”

Starscream was not about to be defeated. “You can pick me up.”

Wheeljack started walking around the apartment. “I can carry you,” he sang. “Look at me, I can carry you.”

Starscream laughed. “Okay, okay, I get it.” He put his hand on Wheeljack’s chest and tried to sit up. “Now let me down, it feels weird hanging this close to the ground.”

“You wanna be closer to the ground? If you insist.”

Wheeljack let go, but Starscream didn’t. He held his body upright and hooked two hands into Wheeljack’s hood.

“Haha!” Starscream mocked. “Jokes on you!”

“What a sudden breeze.”

“What?”

Wheeljack fell forward face first. Starscream squawked, suddenly finding himself underneath a limp Wheeljack. (Which, granted, was part of one of Starscream’s many fantasies. But that was under much different circumstances)

Starscream was laughing so hard, his limbs were weak. He tried to roll over, but couldn’t move. "Get off of me," he laughed, breathless.

"I can't move all of a sudden."

Starscream took a moment to compose himself before sitting up and shoving Wheeljack off. Starscream got on his hands and knees, taking a moment to admire Wheeljack's smiling face before standing up. He offered Wheeljack his hand and hoisted him to his feet.

"This was fun," Starscream said, stepping back over to the table and grabbing his glass. "But I should actually get going." He sucked down the rest of his high grade and handed the glass to Wheeljack. "We should have dinner parties more often.

Wheeljack watched him leave. "We definitely should."

Starscream's wings fluttered. He waved goodbye and wished goodnight and left.

As he walked back to his apartment he felt light and refreshed. That had been fun. Wheeljack was always fun. He always seemed to be in pretty good spirits, and that made Starscream happy.

He was humming when he reached his apartment, ready to take a refreshing shower and climb into bed.

"What's your endgame?"

Starscream's wing twitched.

Man, this Autobot was annoying.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked, not even bothering to turn around.

"With Wheeljack. I want to know what you're planning."

Starscream scowled.

He'd been having such a nice night.

Nightbeat went on. "Listen, Starscream, I don't care if you two are fragging. But Wheeljack is-"

Starscream whipped around. "Fragging! What the hell are you on?"

Nightbeat didn't respond immediately. "Come on, Starscream, I'm not that dumb."

Starscream crossed his arms and sneered. "I'm starting to doubt it."

"Handyman? Really? Every sensible mech knows what that really means."

Starscream cocked his head and squinted. "What? What the hell are you even saying?"

"Handyman! It's been used by every porn studio in the world!”

Starscream felt himself get warm. He stuttered when he tried to speak. “He fixes my house!” He stomped his foot. “God, you Autobots are so dense. He’s my handyman. A man who is handy with fixing things! Are you stupid!?”

“Then what was with all the flirting!”

Starscream paused. “Flirting? I do not flirt with him.”

“Are you kidding? You’re kidding, right?”

“I’m not allowed to flirt with Autobots. Your radical friends will come and try to beat the ever living shit out of me.”

“I don’t associate with those people,” Nightbeat stepped forward. “You’re telling me you really don’t know? The way Wheeljack looks at you, heck the way you look at him?”

Starscream drew back. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m at a loss as to how you didn’t notice.”

Starscream opened the door to his apartment. “I don’t need this from you,” he spat. “Go away.”

"Starscream-"

The door slammed in Nightbeat's face.

Nightbeat turned around and hopped on his comm. "Ironhide. You're good friends with Wheeljack, right?"


	7. The Deal

Starscream was sleeping well for the first time in what felt like forever. He hadn't woken in the middle of the night, he didn't have anything even similar to a nightmare.

Life was good.

Until he heard voices coming from the living room. Starscream laid in bed listening for a little while, trying to decide whether or not it was the TV or burglars. Either way, he'd have to get up and take care of it.

He really did not want to get up and take care of it.

Starscream sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before willing himself to stand. He shuffled out into the hallway, rubbing his eyes again, and didn't see what was happening in the living room until he removed his hands from his face.

His eyes went wide.

There were Autobots everywhere.

Everywhere.

Two on the couch, two standing by the door, one standing by the TV, one standing in the kitchen and one on the floor.

They were all looking at him.

Ironhide stepped forward. "Oh good, you're awake-"

Starscream's wings flared. "What are you all doing in my house!" He screamed.

One of the Autobots chirped. "Look, he's still got it."

Starscream threw that one a cutting glare. He had no idea what any of their names were. He recognized Nightbeat and Ironhide and- the other red one. Basejumper or something? Then there was the one that turned invisible, the one who made force fields, the one who made holograms, and the really tiny angry one.

"We're here to help you," Ironhide said. "But more to the point, we want to help Wheeljack."

“I don’t care what you’re here to do!” Starscream snapped. “You need to leave! Get out! All of you!”

“Come on, Screamer, just hear us out.”

“Hear out the people who broke into my apartment? No.”

Nightbeat said. “We didn’t have to break in, your door was unlocked.”

Starscream shoved Ironhide by the arm, turned him around, and started pushing him towards the door. “I don’t care what you call it, just get out!”

Ironhide let himself be shoved. “Come on, Starscream, we’re here to help you.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t need your help. I need you to leave!”

Ironhide huffed. “Why you gotta be so stubborn.” He stepped out of Starscream’s grip and slipped behind him. “I’ll get straight to the point. We’re all here to convince you to ask Wheeljack out.”

Starscream’s wings twitched. “Why would I ever ask out Wheeljack?”

Every single Autobot in the room rolled their eyes.

Ironhide crossed his arms. “All ya do is flirt with him, Screamer, yer pretty transparent.”

Starscream’s throat was tight when he spoke. “I do not flirt with him.”

Ironhide brushed him off. "Yeah, sure, okay."

Nightbeat took a step forward. "You were flirting with him all day yesterday."

Ironhide nodded. "And the night I was there."

Mirage said. "And before you were elected."

Hound added. "And while you were ruler of Cybertron."

And Trailbreaker said. "And when you two helped each other move in."

Starscream flapped his hands. "Everyone shut up! I have not liked him for that long." He pointed at Trailbreaker. "And how do you even know that!"

Trailbreaker shrugged. "Because I helped Wheeljack move in."

"You did?"

"Yeah, we were both there."

Ironhide stepped back into frame. "Anyways," he said, trying to get back in track. He looked at Starscream. "Look, Screamer, Jackie's been in a real bad way since he left Iacon. Seems nothin' makes him happy anymore, except you. He likes you a lot, but he's a stubborn depressed idiot who thinks you hardly even wanna be friends with him. So we're here to ask you to make the first move.”

Starscrem thought about it for a moment. He stood up straight and fixed his expression. He flapped his hand as he strutted past Ironhide, back to the hallway. “You’re an idiot if you think putting him in a relationship is going to fix his slump,” He turned on a heel and addressed the room. “You’re not doing either of us any favors by throwing all of his emotional baggage on me.”

The words didn’t feel good coming out of Starscream’s mouth. If Wheeljack wasn’t doing well, Starscream wanted to help him, make him feel better, make sure he was happy. But what he said wasn’t necessarily wrong.

“We don’t think so,” Ironhide said. “But we’re hopin’ it’s a step in the right direction.”

“You’re all idiots,” Starscream sneered. “What happens when your little plan fails? What happens if we break up? What happens if he doesn’t even like me the way you think he does?”

Now they were all laughing. Starscream’s wings went ridgid. “Stop it!” He snapped. "What’s so funny!”

Ironhide wiped a tear from his eyes. “Oh, Screamer. Yer dumber than we thought. Wheeljack’s fallen head over heels for you. You nearly knock him over every time you enter the room.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. That was such a nice thought. But it couldn’t possibly be true. “You’re all delusional.” He growled. He looked at Nightbeat. “Did you do this?” He stormed forward. “Did you bring them all here to laugh at me?”

Nightbeat put his hands up. “No. I told you, Starscream, we’re not making fun of you. This is legitimate.”

Starscream’s wings twitched. He turned on a heel and walked away. “I’m not going to be a pawn for you.”

Hound said. “It’s not for us, it’s for Wheeljack.”

Ironhide rubbed his brow. “Listen, Screamer, you want to be in denial? Fine. But Jackie cares a lot about you, and you care a lot about him, and you’re both thick if you don’t even consider giving it a shot. I mean, come on. Don’t you want this?”

Starscream had Wheeljack. He had his writing, and his apartment, and Wheeljack. All of Wheeljack’s little touches, and his help, his smile and his voice. He could have Wheeljack. He could hold his hand and kiss his face and spend nights with him. Watch movies with him. Play games with him. Live with him-

Starscream shook off his fantasy. “No,” his voice cracked. “No.” He hurried away. “Everyone, go away and leave me alone.”

As soon as Starscream took a step towards the bedroom, someone knocked on the door.

The whole room froze.

“Starscream,” Wheeljack called. “You awake?”

Ironhide and Starscream looked at eachother.

“He can’t know we’re here.” Ironhide whispered.

“Then you should have left,” Starscream snapped back. He growled to himself, scrubbing his hands over his face. “You Autobots are so stupid,” He pointed to the hallway. “Get into the office. All of you.”

Everyone filed past him. They barely fit in the tiny space made for one person. They would have fit better in the bedroom, but Starscream wasn’t about to let them into his bedroom.

“Stay quiet and don’t touch anything,” Starscream whispered. As soon as the door was shut, something came crashing down. He shuffled to the front door, wondering how in the world he managed to get into this position.

Wheeljack wasn’t wearing his mask when Starscream answered the door.

“Wheeljack,” Starscream smiled wide. “What brings you here?”

“I came to give you something.”

Starscream’s wings fluttered. “Give me something?”

Wheeljack smiled wider. “Uh-huh. I made you something.”

Starscream’s eyes were bright. “You made me something? What is it?”

“I do not know if you’ll like it, but I thought it would be nice.” Wheeljack picked something up from against the wall. “Let me install it, and if ya don’t like it, then I’ll take it down.”

“Okay. How big is it?”

“Sorta big. It hangs on a wall. I thought it could go in the office-”

“No!” Starscream shook off. “Uh- I mean. No. The office is too small. Let’s hang it in the bedroom.”

“That works,” Wheeljack walked into the apartment.

The office door snapped shut.

Starscream's smile dropped. Those Autobots were going to be the death of him.

Wheeljack made his own way to the bedroom. Starscream paused in front of the office door and waited for it to crack open again. As soon as it did he pushed it shut.

“Which wall you want it on?” Wheeljack asked, standing in the middle of the bedroom.

Starscream came to stand next to him. “You said it was big, right? Put it on that wall,” he pointed to the wall directly in front of the bed. The space was entirely blank. No windows or doors or decorations.

“Yeah, that’s a good spot.” Wheeljack stepped up to the wall and started measuring everything out. “I haven’t had a client in a while, so I thought I’d make you somethin’ nice.”

“That was sweet of you.”

Wheeljack chuckled. “That’s me. The sweet one.”

Starscream sat down on the bed and watched Wheeljack work. Starscream was happy to just sit there and be content, staring at Wheeljack’s aft, and strong arms, and cute finials, and listening to him talk about whatever it was he was talking about this time (it was types of metal that were best to work with) but of course, there were still seven Autobots in his office who kept cracking the door open and staring at them.

Starscream snuck away for a moment to address the pesky Autobots.

“He’s distracted,” he whispered. “You can leave.”

“No,” Ironhide whispered back. “We ain’t leavin’ until you hear us out.”

“You’re not doing a good job of convincing me to do that.”

“Ya know, you look real cute when yer wings flutter like that.”

Starscream slammed the door on Ironhide’s head. “That cute enough for you?” Starscream hissed.

Wheeljack called from the bedroom. "Hey, Starscream."

Starscream put on a smile. "I'm coming, just one moment." He gave one last punch to the office door before returning to the bedroom.

Wheeljack was standing in front of the shelf he'd just put up, rubbing his chin and squinting his brow. "How's this?" He asked. "A little off to the side. I could put it in the middle if you want."

"I think it looks fine there," Starscream smiled. "It's a lovely-" he twirled his hand. "Uhhhh. Shelf."

Wheeljack retracted his mask and smirked. "Not just a shelf." He stepped up to his creation and flipped a switch on the side. A row of four picture frames sprung from the top and bottom. The shelf itself expanded horizontally, and little hooks extended out of the lower picture frames.

"It's an award shelf!" Wheeljack exclaimed, holding his arms out to present the massive thing.

Starscream's wing twitched. "Oh," he took a step forward to further investigate. "This is very generous, and-" he ran his hand over the edge of the shelf. "Well crafted."

"And it can get bigger."

Starscream smiled softly and turned his attention to Wheeljack. "Well, thank you." His smile faltered. "But why this?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, you always say your rewards ain't a big deal, but-" he shrugged. "I dunno. I think you should have pride in your work."

Starscream's smile returned. "Do you want to help me put some of them up?"

Wheeljack finials flashed. "Sure."

Starscream knelt down, the people in his office all but forgotten, and dug the reward box out from under his bed.

Starscream didn't consider himself a good writer in any respect, but when money was tight, contests provided him rent and energon, and better yet, things to put on his resume when he applied for the column job at Closeup. While he took no pride in these silly datapads and plaques and occasional trophy, he had to admit that displaying them wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it would remind him how far he'd come.

Wheeljack and Starscream dug through the box. Everytime they came across something from Closeup Starscream quickly shoved it to the bottom. There was only one trophy from a writing contest, but plenty of certificates. Starscream picked out the first contest he'd ever won, and a few more that weren't very significant but would look nice on a wall. He also picked out the first magazine he'd been published in that wasn't an issue of Closeup.

Wheeljack helped Starscream arrange a few plaques where trophies were supposed to be, and all of the certificates. Starscream placed the top certificates while Wheeljack placed the bottom ones. When Wheeljack finished, he backed right into Starscream, almost stepping on his foot.

"Whoops." Wheeljack stumbled away. "Sorry."

Starscream finished putting the last certificate in its spot. "No harm done."

They stared at each other, smiling fondly. Wheeljack took a step forward. "So," he glanced at the wall ornament. "How's it look?"

Starscream moved closer. "It looks great."

"Glad to know I still got a little craftsman in me." Wheeljack held up one of his hands. "Just been fixing these past few hundred years."

Starscream smiled, his eyes softening. He placed his fingers in the center of Wheeljack's palm and admired his large, rough hands. "I never took you for the artistic sort," Starscream said. "But I never doubted your ability as a craftsman."

Wheeljack curled his hand around Starscream's fingers and smiled up at him. "Sometimes I think you got too much faith in me."

"No, I just never forgot the three most important words."

Wheeljack stepped even closer. "Which are?"

Starscream's smile widened, his wings fluttering on his back. He could feel the warmth of Wheeljack's chassis against his own and it sent a shiver up his spine.

"Wheeljack, Wheeljack, Wheeljack, of course." Starscream said. "Still my three most important words."

Wheeljack chuckled. "I'm surprised you remembered that."

"I have a good memory. Especially for good friends."

There was a noise from the hallway, then a voice. "Oh my God! Just kiss already!"

And the moment was gone.

Wheeljack's finials blinked. "What the heck was that?"

Starscream's wings went rigid, his smile dropping. "Oh, that was nothing." He took Wheeljack's finials and forced him to face forward. Starscream struggled to replace his smile. "I was watching this drama on my laptop before you arrived. It's in the office."

"You got some good sound quality on that laptop."

Starscream's eye twitched. "You have no idea."

Wheeljack took a step back. He rubbed his finial. "Well, uh, you doin' anything else today? I don't have a job, so maybe we could hang out."

Starscream felt a tightness in his chest at the thought of saying No. But he glanced at the door and realized there was something he needed to take care of before anything else.

"Maybe later," Starscream said. "I've got a little bit of work today. I'll call you?"

Wheeljack nodded, his finials blinking dimly. "Oh. Yeah, okay, I'll keep my phone on."

He smiled, but Starscream could tell it was a struggle.

It was then they both seemed to realize they were still holding hands. They pulled away at the same time and took a step back.

"So, uh-" Wheeljack pulled at his finial. "Guess I should head out."

"I'll call you," Starscream said quickly. "It shouldn't be more than a couple hours."

Starscream walked Wheeljack out, but didn't want to close the door. As soon as Wheeljack was gone all the Autobots piled out of the office. They groaned and stretched and cracked their joints.

Starscream stormed over, raised his hand, and smacked the first one within range. “Who said that!” He screeched.

Hound rubbed his head. “Oooow,” he complained. “Why’d you hit me?”

“Shut up! All of you! This has gone far enough!” Starscream pointed to the door. “Get out of my house!”

But no one shuffled out.

Starscream was left fuming. His wings flared. “Didn’t you hear me! Leave!”

Ironhide stepped forward. “Starscr-”

Starscream screamed almost as loud as he could. _**“LEAVE!”**_

All of the Autobots pulled back. After a few seconds, they all shuffled out. Starscream trembled, he could feel a pressure behind his eyes. He cleared his throat, and refused to look at any of them.

When all was said and done, Ironhide remained.

Starscream realized, the moment he tried to speak again, just how long it had been since he’d had to yell that loudly. His voice cracked. “What?” He suddenly realized he couldn’t keep the pressure behind his eyes for much longer. He turned all the way around so Ironhide couldn’t see his face. “Didn’t you hear me?”

“I heard ya,” Ironhide’s voice was soft. “Loud and clear. I bet the whole building heard you.”

Starscream sneered, his wings twitching. “I shouldn’t be asking anyone out with all of these unresolved anger issues.”

“Eh,” Ironhide slowly sauntered forward. “I wouldn’t say that. You’ve lived a pretty peaceful life, and even when people bother you, there ain’t no anger there-”

“What are you trying to do.”

“Just mild irritation.”

Starscream could feel the heat returning to his core. “You’re testing my patience right now, Autobot.”

“Not on purpose.” Ironhide stood right in front of Starscream. “We pushed you right to the edge. Invaded yer house, this little sanctuary here that you’ve been in for who knows how long, wouldn’t leave when ya told us to, more than once. But worst off, I think. We interrupted a sweet moment between you and one’a the only people in the world who wants to spend time with ya. That about sum it up?”

Starscream lost his patience, but there was no anger left in him. “Will you just go already?”

“I’ll make a deal with ya.”

“Oh for the love of-”

“Just to prove me wrong.”

Starscream raised his brow and crossed his arms. “Go on.”

“Jackie comes over here all the time, fixin’ stuff. Once a week maybe more-”

“The point.”

“Point is, I have a sneaking suspicion that yer a whole hell of a lot more capable than you make yerself out to be. You don’t call Wheeljack over to this apartment for a month, and I’ll drop this whole thing. Never bother you about it again. And I’ll believe you when ya tell me you don’t have feelings for him.”

Starscream put his hands on his hips, his wings twitching. “That’s not fair. What if I need something fixed?”

“You call the landlord like a normal person.”

“Our landlord is useless.”

“You really tryin’a come up with a reason for Autobots to bother you again?”

“Technically-”

“Jackie don’t count.”

Starscream’s mouth snapped shut. “Fine,” he drawled. “One month,” he smirked. “I think you severely underestimate me, Autobot.”

Ironhide winked at him. “Sure I do.”

“I think you said those words out of order.”

“We’ll just see about that.” Ironhide santered toward the door. “I’ll be seein’ ya, Screamer.”

As soon as Ironhide was gone, Starscream received a message on his comm.

_Hey Starscream, heard you yelling. Everything okay down there?_

_-Wheeljack_

Starscream responded immediately.

_Everything’s fine. Do you still want to hang out later?_   
_-S_

Ironhide never said they couldn’t hang out.

_Yeah. Your place?_

_No. Lets hang out at your place_

_Sounds good_

Starscream banished his comm and walked into the office where the Autobots had left him a mess. The shelf that Wheeljack had only recently put back up had been knocked back down. This time, when Starscream instinctively went for his comm to call Wheeljack to fix it, he had to stop himself.

Instead Starscream called the hardware store and asked if they delivered. Then proceeded to order all of the necessary materials to fix the shelf.

After fixing the shelf, Starscream smirked to himself, satisfied with his work. Fixing all of the things in his house was going to be a sinch, and it wasn’t as if he had to fix everything. If something broke he could probably leave it alone until the month was up.

Starscream sauntered into the living room and activated his comm.

When a drop of water hit his hand.


End file.
